The Demon and the Princess
by dragonheart967
Summary: "Let's see, got armies of ninja after me, hold the Jubii, lived up to 3000 years and havn't aged a day, living with an odd Japanese family, and an alien princess wants to marry me and about to become king of the universe. What the heck is going on?"
1. Another Day in Paradise

**Yello, nice to see you all again! Hadn't been able to wright at all for a bit because of school work and too many possible ideas for me to use in my other ideas.**

**So I decided to watch the To Love-Ru anime, and I always wanted to do a Naruto and To Love-Ru cross, especially since there are only a couple out there.**

**Just so you all know, there will be some major ocness on Naruto's part, but can still count on the great knuckle headed ninja.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories too!**

**xx****Story Startxx**

A young boy was peaking over the wall, watching someone as they passed by, a slight blush on his cheeks. His hair was spiky with a light color of brown, and was wearing a uniform of sorts with a white buttoned up shirt with a pocket on the left breast and a pair of green slacks and white shoes.

His brown eyes were slightly glassed over while he watched a girl with short blue hair with an angelic face walked by. She wore a white shirt under a creamed colored vest. She had a blue bow tied around her neck and wore a green and white checkered plated skirt that came just above mid thigh.

She was chatting with a couple of her friends as she came by, the boy's eyes never leaving her face, completely mesmerized. He suddenly steeled his face, forming some sort of resolve as he brought up a fist. _'Okay, I'll tell Haruna-chan now'_ he said in his mind, as a prepared to make his move.

"Yo, Rito" two voices said simultaneously behind him, scaring the crap out of him and causing him to jump. "Aaaaahhhhh!" yelled Rito, flailing his arms around as he tried to regain his balance. He looked behind him to see his two best friends.

The one on the right had black spiky hair that stood strait up and wore the same clothes as he did. He had a smile on his face from his friend's reaction. The one on the left was slightly taller than both of them, with only by a couple of inches, had bright blond hair that spiked out downwards, which also came to about his eyes, and had a ponytail that reached to his mid back. He also had three scar like marks on each of his cheeks. He also wore the same uniform as them.

Around his eyes was a plain black blindfold that was was tied at the back of his head and the ends came to his shoulders. Some how, he could always see every detail with the thing on. He always says that he isn't blind, but he refuses to take them off. No ones ever seen his eyes.

"Saruyama, Naruto, don't scare me like that!" Rito yelled, his heart threatening to fly out of his chest.

"Still stalking Sairenji I see" Saruyama said with a smirk on his face. "W-who's stalking!" Rito shouted in response.

"Rito, you've loved Sairenji-san for years now. You have to tell her your feelings sooner or later," Naruto stated in a somewhat bored tone which had a hint of amusement hidden in it, "She may even like you back".

"I-I know that, I'm just waiting for the right timing" Rito defended himself, poking his index fingers together with a solemn look. "Timing?" Saruyama responded with a questioning look, tilting his head to the side. Naruto on the other hand started to to shake his head slowly while resting his forehead in his palm.

Rito looked down with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face, "Yeah... I've decided that," He paused, as his face took up a look of determination, "Today, I will confess my love for Haruna-chan!" He finished in a dramatic fashion with his fist up in the air.

"Again?" Saruyama asked with a deadpanned look. "You say that every week dude," Naruto began, his expression hidden by the blindfold and his hair, except the small deadpanned frown, "But you either chicken out or, what is the more common occurrence, something happens and you can't confess. I mean, seriously, it's like there's some higher power at work that doesn't want you to confess" Finished Naruto as he looked up and started to scratch the back of head. "But either way, good luck".

Rito looked on with an incredulous look, shocked at the statement. "N-no way, that can't be it" He said, wanting to deny that anything of the sort could be.

Naruto just stares in his direction(I know, he has a blindfold on, but just go with it) and after a few seconds, digs into his pocket and fishes out a note pad of some sort, and flips through a few pages. "Lets see... this month you got hit in the face with a soccer ball with no one outside playing the game, hit in the head by a potted plant that no one had planted outside of the building, hit by a truck that was going in the wrong side of the road, and ran over by a family of stampeding elephants. Personally, that last one just scream that Kami's just screwing with you" Naruto finished while putting the notepad back into his pocket. "That is why you can't wait for timing, you have to get out and tell her every chance you get until you do".

Rito just stood there with a blank look on his face. He never noticed the things that had seemed to keep him from Haruna. It was at that moment that the bell rang, signaling that class was beginning.

"Ah, were gonna be late to class if we don't hurry!" Saruyama yelled out as he began to run to class, Naruto and Rito right behind him.

**XXXXXX**

Class had ended a few minutes ago, and Naruto was sitting cross legged on top of one of the trees in the court yard. He was watching Rito stand near the gates of the school, waiting for Haruna to come out.

_'Good luck Rito, I know you can do it'_ He knew Rito was in love the Sairenji girl, ever since he first saw the reaction he had when he ever saw her. After that, he's been helping Rito try to confess to Haruna, be he would always chicken out.

Now at days, it wasn't as much that he would chicken out, but he would be hesitant, always afraid that she wouldn't accept his feelings. That and the fact that the craziest shit would happen to keep him from confessing. It always amazed him at what would happen.

_'I'm still trying to figure out how lightning just strikes him when there isn't a cloud in the sky and he's next to a lightning rod' _Naruto thought as he scratched his head in confusion. _'But, those two would make one cute couple' _Naruto began as he crossed his arms over his chest and started nodding his head.

He looked over the courtyard and spots Haruna walking to the gate reading some book. He looks over to Rito and sees that he too say her and his face is full of nervousness. He shakes his head as Haruna walks past Rito, not even noticing him.

Naruto sighed with a small, sad frown, "Better luck next time kid" He said under his breath. He was about to get up until he heard Rito shout.

"Hey!" Rito shouted out to Haruna, making her stop and turn around with a confused look, "Eh?"

Naruto leaned forward eagerly, a grin forming over his lips. "He's gonna do it" Naruto said with an excited voice.

"Watch out!" Some one in the off to the side yelled out, making Rito to turn his head back and look to the sky as a twinkle appeared. Then, out of nowhere, a large object crashed into the schools courtyard, kicking up a large amount of dust.

When it cleared, it revealed a large object that was black, chard from the re-entry, that vaguely resembled a space ship. The thing would have landed on Rito, if it wasn't for the fact that he jumped back at the last second. He was laying back, propped up on his elbows, looking at the object with a look of shock on his face.

Naruto's jaw was hanging open in shock, his head threatening to fall from the large sweat drop he had. "A... an asteroid," He barely managed to get out. He slowly looked to the sky and asked, "Why are you so against those two being together?"

"What the heck is this!" Rito began, "Damn it! It's hopeless after all!"

**xxStroy Endxx**

**So reviw and let me know what you all think! Just so you know, I'm not gonna reviel everything about Naruto right off the bat, so keep reading if you wanna find out more!**

**I am also going to put in some elements from both the anime and manga, so if you did one or the other, don't be too shocked about some minor details.**

**I am also not gonna go right along the story line, and I'm going to add a couple of my own adventures.**

**Later!**


	2. A Fated Meeting

**Yo dudes! Thanks for the reviews! Just got a few things to say before the chapter begins.**

**First, I just wanna say that this will not be a Naru/Harem fic. I have no idea how to do a harem fic, and this is my first romance story, so yeah. Sorry to disappoint some of ya guys. If anything, it's probably gonna be Rito who gets a few girls, but I am sticking with Naruto/Lala.**

**Now for Naruto, I am planning to give him some unique powers, along with some from the anime. I also intend to do a strong Naruto, as you could see from the summery.**

**Now I also just wanna tell you all that I have very little time with me having school and looking for a good college, so you can expect updates to go on from 2-3 weeks, sooner if I get breaks or day's off from school.**

**Now I just have a quick question. Which would you guys like to see Naruto with? Zabuza's Be-header, Kisame's Samehada, or both? Thought it would be pretty kick ass if Naruto had one of the swords, since both are pretty brutal.**

**Well, be sure to vote in the reviews and ask any questions that you have, and that won't spoil the story. Remember that I am open to any ideas that you all got, so be sure to contribute!**

**Don't forget to check up my other stories A true world(Which I finally got a review for!) and The God of Death if your into some action!**

**Lets get this show on the road!**

**XxStory StartxX**

"S-son of a bitch..." Naruto stuttered out, still in his state of shock from the days events. He and Rito were walking down the street, heading to their home. Both had an air of despair hanging over them, Rito hanging his head down in defeat while he dragged his feet, and Naruto with his mouth hanging loose, his hand twitching every few seconds.

"And we were so close to..." Naruto continued in a low voice as his steps slowed. Rito noticed this and slowed to a stop, looking back to find that he was several steps ahead of him. Naruto then dropped to his knees, his head hanging down, "Why... why..." Naruto said in a whispered which Rito barely heard. Suddenly, Naruto's body shot back, hands gripping his head as he looked to the sky. "Why are you doing this to us! Why won't you let him just get a word out for Hells sake!" Naruto screamed out.

Rito just looked at Naruto with a deadpanned face, not weirded out by the blonds actions. "Don't you have anything better to do than worry about my love life?" Rito asked as though he had already for a million times before.

Naruto let his hands fall to his sides as he brought up his head to look in Rito's direction before responding, "The scary thing is that I don't," He began with a casual tone and bringing his right hand up to hold his chin. "My life has become so dull that I now focus on my friends goal to find something to do. Yep, I've hit rock bottom." Naruto finished as he got up from his knees.

Rito began to walk again with Naruto jogging to catch up to him. "Plus I have 5000 Yen saying that you get a confession in, so I also have that." He decided to put in that last bit.

"You don't even have any money to bet with in the first place." Rito said, a little annoyed at the fact that his friends were making bets off of this.

"Which is why I have to get you to confess." Naruto said with a shrug. "But seriously, I know how much you feel for her. I just don't want you to never get the chance to tell her that." Naruto said in a sincere tone. Rito looked to him with a small look of appreciation as the two continued to walk in silence.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was laying on his bed, wearing a pair of shorts that went down to his shins, along with a loose fitting shirt. His hands were propped being his head as he faced the ceiling. His blindfold laid by his side, but his hair is obscuring the his eyes from view.

On his left arm were some bandages, which were wrapped from his shoulder all the way to his fingers, each wrapped individually. The were white at some point in time, but now, they were grayed with age, showing that they have not left the owner in quite some time.

"I wonder when their going to make their move," He mulled to himself, "It's never taken them this long to track me down before."

He stayed silent for a few minutes, just thinking.

"If I stay here, then they'll definitely be targeted. Maybe... it's time for me to go?" He said in a softer tone.

"Naruto! The bath's open for ya" Rito said through Naruto's door , interrupting his train of thought. He got up while grabbing his blind fold and wrapping it over his eyes. He walked to his door and opened it to see Rito standing in the hall way in in night garments with a towel over his shoulders.

"Alright, thanks" Naruto said as he began to walk down the stairs with Rito. Naruto turned towards the bathroom before Mikan called from the kitchen. "Naruto, want me to save you some food for when your done with your bath?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry" Naruto responded as he continued walking, "Alright, but I don't want to here any complaining about not getting any food!" She yelled in a chiding manner.

Rito took his seat at the table while Mikan was putting the food down on the table. They both stayed silent, not really having anything to talk about. "Do you think Naruto's been acting a little off?" Rito asked, making Mikan turn towards him. "What do you mean?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

Rito turns to face the general direction of the bathroom with a somewhat blank look, "I don't know, he just seems... different, somehow," Rito answered, before shaking his head, "Never mind, it's probably nothing" He finished as he and his sister got ready to eat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Aah, so good to relax" Naruto said to no one with a large smile. He was in the tub, letting the hot water sooth his body, as he rested his arms, the left still wrapped in bandages, on the edges. His blindfold rested on the floor, next to the tub, just in his reach. "It's good to actually have a place to stay. I owe a lot to Rito's family for putting up with me for two years."

He looked to the ceiling once more, his smile falling as he did, a reminiscent look upon him, his hair still blocking his eyes from view, "Wish I had people like this back then" His voice was soft, almost sad.

He shook his head soon after, "What am I doing, I shouldn't be thinking of depressing stuff. What I have to do is figure out my next move. It's taking The Clans too long to come out. They either already found me, and planning some strategy, or their waiting on something" He mulled to himself, trying to figure out how to deal with one of his oldest enemies.

He wasn't paying too much attention, so he adopted a curious look when he noticed the water in front of him was bubbling slightly. "What in the world i-" He didn't get to finish.

The space in front of him exploded into a mass of smoke, blinding him and setting off alarms in his head. _'Shit! An attack! But I didn't sense a thing!'_ Naruto thought immediately, instincts taking over. He shot out his right hand, aiming for the throat of where an enemy would be crouching. After his hand made contact with something, he brought up his left arm, straitening the hand and fingers to make it perfectly strait. He was about to eliminate the supposed enemy in front of him before he froze.

Some of the steam dissipated, giving Naruto a view of pink hair. _'S-sakura?'_ Was the one thing going through his mind. The screen of steam and smoke lowered, showing a teenage looking girl of 15 years of age. Her hair was a vibrant pink, going as far as to her thighs, with an admittedly beautiful face. She had her eyes closed, not showing Naruto her eyes. "Aah, escape successful" She said in a cheerful manner.

She brought her arms up over her hard, hands lowered behind her head as she hummed. "Huh?" was all that Naruto could say. He couldn't help but feel a wave of confusion hit him. That is until he saw where his hand was grabbing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Haruna was walking her dog, Maron. As the pet was sniffing a light pole, she looked over to the house she was in front of, while she looked to the name plate next to the gate. She was surprised to see the Yuuki residence on it. _'Is this Yuuki-Kuns home?'_ she wondered to herself.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" **

The shout startled her and Maron, making the dog run for it's life, the leash escaping Haruna's grip. "M-maron!" She called out as she gave chase.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto! What is it!" Rito yelled out as he and Mikan ran towards the washroom. He opened the door to find Naruto there, his blindfold on, along with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hand holding it up. He looked out of breath, if his heaving chest said anything.

"W-w-woman... bathtub... out of nowhere." He got out as he caught his breath.

"Girl?" The siblings asked, looking towards each other, before Mikan went in. Rito looked in after her, waiting for an answer. "There's no one here" She said as she returned.

"W-what?" Naruto asked as he turned back inside, only to find that it really was empty. "But, I could have sworn that there was some girl here" He said in shock.

"You shouldn't be thinking of such Ecchi things Naruto" Mikan said with a sly smile. Naruto turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "I wasn't being a pervert. I know that I saw a girl here." Naruto replied, trying to sound serious.

"I don't know, maybe you were seeing things? You always like to where that blindfold. I've never seen you without the thing on" She said in a taunting tone. "Why you little..." Naruto said, letting the sentence hang off. "Come on Naruto, you know you can't win when it's Mikan" Rito said with a nervous smile, trying to calm him down.

_'Maybe this is why he's acting different. He has a crush perhaps?'_ were Rito's thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking up the stairs, a towel over his face as he walked. He was in his earlier clothes.

_'What the hell was that? I know that girl was real, but she just disappeared. I didn't even sense her presence.' _Were his thoughts. After the two left, Naruto did a quick search of the washroom, but found nothing. It irked him to no end.

_'Least it wasn't an actual enemy. She wasn't hostile, that's for sure' _He thought before he reached his door. As he turned the knob, he let out a sigh. He felt something was in his room. He opened the door, and inside, was the girl that was in the washroom.

"I feel so refreshed," she said out loud, not noticing the blond until he closed the door. She looked to him as he walked across the room, pitting his towel over the back of his chair. "Ah, I'm borrowing your towel" She stated out, holding the hem of the towel she was wearing to her chest.

Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to her, a frown forming. "Who are you?" He asked in a sturdy tone. "Me? I'm Lala. I'm from the planet Deviluke." She answered in a cheerful voice.

Naruto was not expecting to get the answers so quickly, let alone such odd ones. This girl said them so casually, it would be impossible for her to be making it up. "Deviluke?" He asked, his face loosing it's frown, and was replaced with a confused on while he tilted his head to the side.

"Yep, planet Deviluke!" She continued, all with that carefree, cheerful tone. "So what? Your an Alien or something?" Naruto asked with a small laugh, not really believing that much.

"Yeah, that would be from an earthlings point of view"

Naruto couldn't help but to scoff, "Yeah right" He stated simply, gaining a slight smirk.

"What, you don't believe me?" She asked, forming a small pout as she got up from the bed. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"As if" He stated as he looked the girl in the eyes, which he noticed were a lucent . Even with the blindfold on, he could see just fine, as one of the perks of his eyes. Lala, on the other hand, didn't seem to know where to look, since his eyes were out of view.

"Well, I'll prove it too you!" She cheered as she began to raise the bottom of her towel and turning around, bending over slightly.

"Hey hey hey! What the hell do you think that your doing!" Naruto yelled out, perplexed at what the hell she was doing. Well, that is until she produced a long, black, slender tail with what looked tike a spade at the tip of it.

"See? Earthlings don't have these now, do they?" She made it more of a statement than a question. She held a triumphant look, until Naruto made his statement. "Still don't believe you. You'd be surprised by how many humans with tails I've seen." Honestly, it's gonna take more than a tail to convince him. Maybe she was a loon.

Lala looked a little down trodden from what he said. She was gonna ask what he meant before he beat her. "And that brings in another question, how the hell did you appear in the bath like that?"

Lala looked on for a second before a smile spread across her face, "Ah, because of this," She brought up her arm to show a bracelet, which looked oddly enough like a rabbit "This is the pyon pyon warp-kun that I made. It can warp a living unit a short distance, but I can't specify the destination" She finished explaining.

"Warp? Like teleportation?" Naruto asked, not fully believing this strange girl.

"Yeah, when I was in the space ship's escape pod, I used it, and warped into your bath by chance".

Naruto decided to go along with this girls story, to see where this was going, and because questions kept popping into his head. "Why'd you use it?"

Lala's face lost a bit of it's cheerfulness as she looked down to her bracelet, her eyes showing some sadness. "I'm being chased" Was her simple answer, pausing for a moment, "I thought that I would be safe if I came to Earth, but my pursues came, and I was almost caught. If it wasn't for this," She motioned to the bracelet, "I would have been caught" She finished her story.

When Lala mentioned that she was being chased, that someone was after her, it struck a cord. He looked to the ground, not sure where to look. He felt a good deal of sympathy for her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He knew from years of experience that one could not fake that type of emotion.

His thought was interrupted when he heard his window open, causing him to look up. _"Lala-Sama!"_ He saw some doll like thing, with a white head with swirls for it's eyes, white suit, and black wings. The things voice was a little squeaky, and had a female ring to it. _"Are you okay Lala-Sama?"_ The thing yelled out as it jump onto Lala, who in turn, held the thing to her chest.

"Peke! I'm so relieved! You were able to escape safely too!" Lala yelled out cheerfully, happy to see this Peke thing.

"_Hai, I was fortunate that the ship hadn't left the Earth's atmosphere yet." _Peke replied, before looking over towards Naruto, noticing him for the first time. _"Huh? Lala-Sama, who is that silly looking earthling?" _The white doll asked while pointing over to Naruto, who grew a tick mark on his head.

"He's a resident of this house. Ah, I haven't gotten your name yet" Lala said with a sheepish look.

Naruto was, by now, just confused. He wasn't sure of what was going on anymore, thus took him a few seconds to register the question, "Uh, the name's Naruto".

"Ah, so your called Naruto. This is Peke, an all-purpose costume robot that I made" Lala introduced the two. _"Nice to meet you"_ Was the robots reply.

Naruto was still lost as to what the heck the thing was, "Costume ro-" He was cut off as Lala suddenly threw off her towel, "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" yelled out Naruto. He was relieved that she was turned around, as her hair acted like a curtain, blocking her body from view. He wasn't embarrassed, just that he didn't want people to start stripping in front of him. Who could be embarrassed if they lived as long as he did.

"Now then, Peke, if you would, please" Lala asked Peke, which confused Naruto, wondering what they were doing.

"_Understood"_ answered Peke, as the robot extended it's arms to the side and yelling, _"Transform! Dressform!"_ A bright like enveloped the two, as Naruto shielded his eyes with his arm, not really needing it.

"_Is it too tight, Lala-Sama"_ He heard Peke ask. When he turned around, Peke was gone, but Lala had on the strangest outfit that he had ever seen, and he saw some pretty weird shit(Not gonna do a description, I don't even know where to begin to do so, but you know what she looks like).

"Nope, it's perfect. Isn't it great that Peke came so quickly?" Lala asked. When she didn't hear anything from Naruto, she looked up to see that his mouth was opening and closing, as though he didn't know what to say. "I...I believe" Was all that he could get out. There was nothing on this world that could orchestrate something like what he had just witnessed. Plus, no one would ever wear something like that one this planet.

"So, what do you think Naruto?" Lala asked as she did a twirl. Naruto had no idea what to say. Then he felt it. Two targets coming in their direction. Fast. Through the window, two men in black suits and black glasses came in, one with brown hair and the other red. The one with the brown hair was to Lala's back while the other was to her front.

None noticed Naruto had taken a few steps back, getting some room between him and the intruders. He crouched down, getting ready to move when he heard one of them began to speak, "What a troublesome person. I should have tied your hands and feet until we left Earth" He said in a menacing tone.

_'So these are the guys who were after Lala.'_ Thought Naruto. He immediately knew what he was going to have to do, but he couldn't do it here.

Lala adopted an annoyed look on her face, with Peke's eyes wide, "Peke" Lala said the name slowly. _"Hai!" _Peke squeaked out the reply, obviously afraid. "I did tell you to make sure to watch out for followers, didn't I?" She asked in a low tone, frightening Peke even further. _"Hai"_ Was Peke's only response.

Lala shut her eyes and started shaking her hands above her head and began yelling at Peke, "You stupid robot! Everything just went down the drain!"

Her rant was cut short though, as one of the guys came up to her and grabbed her arm. Lala began to struggle, trying to break free from her captures grip. "No! Let go! Let me go!" She screamed, but to no avail.

Naruto then made his move. He rushed over to the one who was holding Lala, moving to fast to even be a blur. He grabbed the man's right hand, ripping it from Lala, and holding it back in a strained position. The man was shocked, having this happen all within an instant, before Naruto Punched the man in the face, sending him into the wall, leaving a crack.

The other one, the one with brown hair, was stunned for a second before he realized what happened. He took a step towards the human, not letting him get away with that. In that one step, he did not see the human take a single step, not even a movement, before he felt something solid connect with the side of his face, sending him back.

Lala was confused on what just happened. The two men who had her were sent back, with Naruto in the middle. She didn't even get a chance to see what happened before he grabbed her hand and jumped out the window. "Naruto?" she asked in a confused voice, wondering what he was doing.

"Lala, try to keep up, got it!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as the two jumped over the rooftops. "W-why?" She asked, stumbling a bit. "Naruto didn't tun to face her, but answered her none the less, "Because you need help and I'm the only one who can! I'm not just going to let someone get kidnapped and do nothing! I know what it's like to be the target of people, to be chased and always having to watch over your shoulder! It's a feeling I hate, and it's not something I'm gonna let happen to anyone, not even you!" Lala looked at Naruto's back with something of a look of admiration in her eyes.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that the two assailants were a block back and were catching up. He knew that he could easily outrun them, but Lala wouldn't be able to keep up. All he needed was to keep them at a distance for a little while longer.

After a couple minutes running, they finally made it to their destination, a park. Just in time too, as one of the men picked up a truck and threw it over them, blocking the road ahead. Naruto felt himself let out an old, feral grin, one that he hadn't had for a couple of years. He let go of Lala's hand, though she was reluctant to do so, and got between her and the men.

Naruto just stood there, his arms to his sides, waiting for the men to make the first move. He was partially surprised when one of the men, sporting a bruise on the side of his face, began to talk, "Lala-Sama," That really surprised Naruto, "Please stop running away and return home"

Naruto felt a tick mark appear on his head, a little annoyed that the lack of severity on the whole situation.

"I don't want to!" Lala yelled back, Naruto turning his head to look back with a look that demanded an explanation, though, they seemed to have forgotten about him for the moment. "I don't care if I'm a successor! I'm tried of these arranged marriage meeting every single day!" She declared. Naruto now could tell why she left. She didn't want to have her life debated for her, she wanted her own life, her own choices.

He let out a sigh as he turned back to the men, crossing his arms as he did so, "Alright, you heard the lady. She doesn't want to go back, so just leave, and maybe I won't have to knock you down a couple pegs" He called over to the two men. They both looked to Naruto with heated glares, before one of them began again, "But this is your father's will" He tried to persuade.

"Lala stuck her tongue out as she took out a device that looked like a cell phone. "I don't care about daddy!" She yelled as the phone emitted a ray of light. Naruto turned around to see something that looked like a giant octopus in the sky. "Go Vacuum-Kun!" Lala announced.

"Shit," One of the men yelled out, "It's another one of her inventions!" The giant "vacuum" floated in the air for a second before Lala gave out her command, "Go, Suck them up!"

The "mouth" piece of the thing opened up, and a large suction of air began. The force was so great, that the two men were instantly sucked up. Naruto stood off to the side, watching in relief,_ 'Thank Kami that thing wasn't unleashed in my room' _He thought in relief. He noticed that the suction force was getting greater, starting to drag him along the floor, _'Shit'_ He started using his Chakra to stick to the ground, watching as the device began to suck in everything around it.

"Lala! You can shut the thing off for now!' Naruto yelled over to her. Lala, who was, strangely enough, floating in the air behind the giant vacuum, held a puzzled look, placing her chin in her hand. "Hmmmm... how do I stop this?" she asked herself, hoping the answer would come to her.

"You have go to be kidding me" Naruto asked, face-palming and shaking his head. "Well, guess I gotta take care of this" He started as he brought up his right hand up to his mouth. Using his canines, be broke the skin on his middle finger. He then raised his hand up and pointed it to the point where the nozzle attached to the main device.

Lala watched on in mild curiosity as Naruto did this. She saw something shoot out from his hand, a shine of two pencil like objects flying towards Vacuum-Kun. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, there were two explosions on the side of the device's mouth, shutting it down.

Lala had an expression of shock, not know what exactly happened. She saw that the two men who were after her were unconscious, on top of the pile of rubble.

She flew over to Naruto who had his arms crossed, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for your help Naruto!" She said joyfully. "Nah, it was nothin. Just lending a helping hand," Naruto waved off, "Besides, I'm a little disappointed that I didn't actually get to fight. Oh well, better luck next time I guess"

"Oh ya, Naruto, what was that that you did to Vacuum-Kun?" She asked with a look of curiosity.

Naruto faced her direction before letting out a sly smile, bringing his finger up to his lips, "That's a secret" He said in a playful voice, before he turned around and started walking towards the exit of the park, his hands behind his head. "Well, I gotta get home. You know where to find me if you need a helping hand, kay?" He said, loud enough for Lala to hear.

He got only a few steps before he was stopped. "Naruto!" He turned around half way, looking for what Lala wanted, "Thanks for saving me" She said with a small, but meaningful smile on her lips.

**XxStory EndxX**

**So, tell me what you guys think.**

**I just wanna say that I am not gonna baby ya and give you a full detail description. That's what a lot of stories are doing now is that they leave a 2-3 paragraph description. I want you guys to use a bit of your imagination.**

**Anyway, got a glimpse of Naruto's powers, but don't worry, more to come. Can expect an old ghost from the past to come by, but not for a few chapters. Remember, taking any ideas that you guys got.**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Until next time,**

**Later!**


	3. I wish

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I just had a few things come up and just lost track of time. I hope you all like the chapter.**

**So first off, Thanks to all the reviews, I decided to give Naruto only Samehada, but does not mean that I won't give him anything else of my own design. But I do need Samehada for a part of the story. I mean, I do have a theme I want to give Naruto.**

**For some of the reviews, I have to thank you for them, but I do have a comment one a couple of them.**

**Isilithix- Well, I wanted to see if the discussion in that paragraph would work, but thank you for the contribution. Also, this is my 3****rd**** chapter. Can't really say that the thing has no originality when I'm merely introducing the characters to each other. The story is going to get really interesting in later chapters. Plus, I gave out a hint or two about other arcs in chapter 2.**

**Haseo55- Well, I'm just kind of giving Naruto just the power over gravity, anything else just seems a bit useless at this point.**

**Well, I just have one request for you all, and that is to contribute story ideas, like arcs or omake fillers or something.**

**And sorry about all the spelling and grammar errors in the last chapters, but I tried to fix that during this one.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story, The God of Death, a Bleach/God of War fic.**

**Remember to review at the end and let me know what you all think.**

**XxStorystartxX**

Naruto and Rito were walking down the street, on there way to school.

"So, remind me again how you managed to make a giant hole in your wall?" Rito asked, looking over to Naruto, who let his head drop at the question.

"For the hundredth time, I fixed it didn't I? So we can just drop it." Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

"Still. After the whole girl in the bath thing, we start to hear yelling in your room, then some bang. When we come up, your shelf is knocked down and there's that whole." Rito said back, not letting up. "I mean, Mikan and I were a little worried. Are you sure that your fine?"

"I'm fine, there was just a bird that flew in." Naruto answered back lamely.

"A bird caused all that damage?" Rito began to form a dead panned look.

"I ever mention how much I hate birds?" Naruto stated back defensively.

Rito just looked at him before letting out a sigh and looking forwards once again. Silence fell over for a few minutes, before Rito decided to ask the question that was swimming in his head since last night.

"Hey, Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"You interested in anyone at school?" Rito looked back to Naruto, wanting to see any reaction.

Naruto looked to Rito for a few seconds, making Rito think that he was looking at him in confusion, before answering. "No, not really. No one's grabbed my attention like that." After saying so, he placing his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Really? I heard that Hatsuse likes you, and she is pretty. She is also the president of the dance club." Rito replied, trying to get something out of him.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really looking to be in a relationship. You know how it is. I just have some... complications going on. Sure, Hatsuse is cute, but I just don't like her like that." Naruto answered in all honesty, before looking to the younger teen. "So, what brought up these questions? If anything, you should be focusing on how your gonna confess to Haruna."

At this, Rito blushed. "W-what are you talking about? I think I'm making good progress if you ask me." He answered back while crossing his arms and looking away.

After not hearing a response from Naruto, he turned back to see him staring in his direction. After about a strait minute of staring, which was freaking out the young Yuuki, Naruto finally said something.

"Man, it must be awesome to just live in your world for like, a day, maybe"

Rito's face reddened at that, filled with embarrassment. "S-shut up" was all the boy could say.

"But back to the point," Naruto continued, "You really need the man up and at the very least tell Haruna how you feel. And if you need a demonstration, then here!" Naruto said as he took his bag and tossed in to the side, like it wasn't even worth a yen.

Rito merely watched Naruto, as he "performed". "You simply walk up to her, and look her right in the eye. This is crucial, as it shows that what you are about to tell her is important, at least to you, and that she is hearing this one way or the other." Naruto said as he acted such things out, like some sort of drama teacher, using the air in front of him as a model. "Then you just say as I say."

"Haruna, there has been something that I wanted to tell you for a very long time now. For as long that I have known you, since that day I met you," at this point, Naruto was bowing, "that I fell in love with you, and I ask you if you will go out on a date with me."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment longer before rising up in a blur. "See? It's that... easy?" Naruto trailed off as he looked around, seeing nothing, his friend no where in sight. A tick mark then appeared on his head, his cheek twitching. "The little bastard ditched me."

With a huff, he walked over to his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Facing the wall, he appeared to be in thought for a moment before turning around, "Ah, well, I'll just get 'em back next time I see him."

"NARUTO!"

"JESUS!" Naruto jumped back in fright, looking at the pink haired girl in front of him. "Lala? What the hell? Don't scare me like that. I think my heart st-"

He didn't get to finish as Lala clamped on to him. "Oh Naruto. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." The alien girl said in a dreamy voice, letting out a content sigh at the end.

"...What?" Was all that Naruto could get out, still piecing together this odd puzzle.

If Lala heard him or not, he didn't know, but seemed to continue on. "That confession was beautiful. Why don't we get married?" She looked up to him, a playful smile on her face, as her eyes were shut.

Naruto just looked off to space at that. How was he supposed to say no to that? Hell, how was he supposed to answer that? _'There are _so _many things wrong with me marrying this girl.'_ At that, Naruto pushed Lala away, and taking a step back himself.

"Okay, let me just say that tha-" At that moment, there was the sound of a bell going off in the distance. "Crap. Look, We'll talk about this later. I'm running late, okay?" At her nod, he ran off down the street.

Lala looked after him, wondering what to do now. Knowing that there was nothing to do in her current predicament, she would probably just watch what these humans were doing that her current key to freedom was so eager to go to.

As she began to walk away, something caught her eye. On the ground, by a wall, was a black box. Walking up to it, she picked it up. Observing the strange object, she found Naruto's name on it, with food inside the now known container. At this knowledge, a smile found it's way to her face.

"Oh, I should return this to Naruto." She said as the wing on her clothes grew, and she took to the sky, going in the same direction that Naruto went.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rito was sitting in his chair, thinking of how he was going to deal with Naruto. It was their break period, and Rito was lucky enough that Naruto and he did not share the same class room.

He just _had_ to get out of there when Naruto started acting out the whole thing. Sometimes, it was embarrassing to be around him, but most of the times, he was pretty cool, but could be a little overly dramatic at some points.

Right now, he was worried what Naruto was gonna do to him for ditching him, he always seemed to know where he was at times, and knew there was no escape.

But he could always reason with him.

Or try to anyways. There was never a guarantee.

His thought, however were halted as Saruyama came in through the door. "Rito! There's some girl looking for Naruto! You know anything about this?"

"What? A girl?" Rito grew a confused look. What was a girl doing looking for Naruto? That's when Rito drew to a conclusion.

"I Knew it! There is a girl he's been meeting! Saruyama, where is she? I gotta see this."

With that, the two boys left. Saruyama led Rito down the stairs where a crowd of boys were.

"Excuse me." He heard an angelic voice over the crowd, as some of the boys began to part ways for a pink haired goddess, of which, a majority of the boys were drooling at. She was wearing some sort of cos-play costume, if the ridiculousness of the garments were any indication.

"Huh, I've never seen her before. Is this the girl Naruto's been with? She does look like the kind of girl who would get along with Naruto." Rito said to himself, making a jab at Naruto's otaku status. It was then that the strange girl got a look at Rito, and a look of joy overcame her.

"It's you!" She yelled out, jumping too Rito, grabbing onto her arm, shocking Rito. "Thanks for coming, they were really starting to get a little too much." The girl said, and was about to say something else, before another boy yelled out.

"You! What is your relationship with this beauty?" All of the boys had a glare of high intensity focused on Rito, which was making him nervous.

"W-wait, I don't ev-" He was cut off as the girl who was now standing next to him decided to speak up.

"I'm marrying into his family." She answered as though it was the most simple thing in the world. The news shocked all of the boys, silencing them.

"W-what! What do you mean your marrying into my family? I don't even know you!" Rito yelled out, not sure what was going on.

The girl grew a look of confusion as she glanced at the boy, before voicing her question, "But aren't you and Naruto brothers?"

Rito couldn't help but feel relief at that. Letting out a breath, he answered her, "No, no, Naruto and I are just friends. It's just that we are letting him live at my place since he didn't even have a home a couple years back."

The girl looked to Rito with a look of oddity, not sure on how to take this information.

Unfortunately, their conversation was unheard by the mob of boys, who took the pink haired beauty's words as "I'm marrying Rito". Rage then filled the boys.

As Rito and the girl were talking, Rito felt a sudden killing intent directed at him. He looked behind him to see all of the males there had looks that promised pain. _"What the hell's wrong with you, Rito? I thought you had Sarenji-san?"_ Came the voice of Saruyama, sounding ghostly in a way.

Rito began to back up, pushing the pink haired girl behind him back as well. As one, the mob yelled out "GET HIM!" At that, Rito turned around and made a break for it, holding onto the girl's hand as well as they ran.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLL?" Was heard as Rito ran for his life.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You sure your gonna be alright there, Akira?" Naruto asked as he set his friend down on the infirmary's bed. The boys where in there gym clothes, Naruto still having his blindfold and bandages on his left hand.

"Yeah, man. Gonna take more than that to take me down." Akira, who was around four feet ten, and jet black, spiky hair. He was giving Naruto a smirk at the moment, his right eyes swollen shut.

"Actually, you were, out cold for like five minutes. Guess a baseball the the face will that to ya, huh?" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"I can take it from here, Naruto-kun. Thank you for bringing Akira-kun here." They looked over to see the school nurse, Ryoko Mikado. She was a truly beautiful women, and nearly every boy had a crush on her, with her brown, chin length hair, slender legs, and sizable bust with her always showing off her cleavage with her daily fashion designs.

She was currently working on some paper work on her desk, already giving Akira a bag of ice.

"Right. I'll take my leave then. See you tomorrow Akira?"

"Right."

Naruto opened the door before stopping, "Oh, and Mikado-sensei?"Naruto said, gaining her attention.

"Yes?"

Naruto looked in her direction, his face set in a frown. He rose his eyes over to his blind fold, pointing to where his eyes would be, then pointing to her. He repeated this gesture a couple times, making sure she understood.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Are you ever gonna let me live that down? I was drunk anyway. I didn't know what I was doing." She said with a pout on her face, crossing her arms.

"That does not reassure me in the slightest."Naruto said with a strait face, before looking to Akira. "If Sensei here tries anything, go into the fetal position and yell for help. That's your best bet." Akira couldn't help but to sweat drop at this.

As Naruto stepped into the hall, he let out a sigh. "I don't trust that woman." He muttered under his breath, before he started walking down the hall. Maybe he could blow off a few minutes taking his time to the locker rooms.

Not long after he left the infirmary, his ears perked up at the sound of yelling. The next thing he knew saw was Rito bounding around the corner at full speed, dragging, surprisingly enough, Lala. After them, he saw a horde of boys running after them.

"The hell?" He thought out loud.

"NARUTO! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled out Rito as he ran at Naruto.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto yelled out when he found that the stampede had no signs of slowing down. He turned around and ran down the hall.

He slowed down enough for Rito to catch up to him. "Rito! What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked at the top of his lungs, making sure that the teen could hear him and his frustration.

"I think they think that I'm marrying your girlfriend!" Answered Rito, his breath ragged, but determination keeping him going.

"Hello Naruto!" Lala yelled over the ruckus in a cheerful voice, jumping onto Naruto, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"And you! What are you doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"You forgot this. I thought that I might bring it to you." Out of no where, she brought out his bento, a smile, as big she could manage, on her face.

"Huh, I wondered where that went." Naruto said as he took his lunch from Lala. Before snapping his attention to Rito. "And you! She is not my girlfriend! She is a girl I hardly even know in the first place and is seemingly stalking me. I think."

"Does this really matter right now?" Rito yelled out as tears brimmed out of his eyes.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, amazing Rito at the fact that he wasn't even winded in a supposed sprint. " If not now, then when?"

It was here that they ran into a dead end. The hallway's doors were locked, and there were no other ways for them to get out through.

The group of angered teens were at the other end of the hall.

"Well, guess there's no other choice." Naruto said as he scratched the back of head, as Rito was panicking and Lala just seemed to be thinking. "Rito!" Naruto said sternly.

Rito stopped freaking out and looked to Naruto, nervousness still in his eyes. He looked Naruto right where his eyes would have been, with Naruto doing a quick nod. Rito nodded back before letting out a sigh. He walked up front with Naruto.

"Remember, just like I taught you." Naruto said. Again, Rito nodded, before the two went back to back. "Lala, do you have anything that we can use to get out of this situation?" Naruto asked.

Lala took on a thoughtful look, her chin held in her hand.

With Naruto on the left, he brought up his right fist, bringing it out towards the rush of boys, spreading his legs, and his left hand up to his stomach. Rito did the same, but was his left fist out to the boys. Both were completely rigid, both breathing deeply, but calmly.

"Just think of this as practice Rito." Seeing his nod, Naruto looked out to their challenge, "Lala, we don't exactly have forever here. You better hurry, or we're going to plan B." Naruto said, his tone the essence of calm.

Rito noticed the mob was getting closer. Fast. Really fast.

Lala nodded her head, "I do, but on the condition that I get to live with you. We are a married couple after all." She held a victorious smirk as she said this.

"Lala." Naruto said out in a low growl, clearly annoyed at this trick. Rito shot quick glances to Naruto then Lala.

The mass of teens were nearly on them. Rito gulped.

"I won't do it unless you agree to it." She said as she crossed her arms, looking off to the side.

Naruto looked to Rito for a second, before giving his answer, "Fine! Just get us out of here." Naruto said, his tone slightly rushed.

Lala took up a triumphant look as she took out the rabbit looking bracelet. "Go! Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun!" Lala yelled out, grabbing both boys by their shoulders as a bright like shot forth from them.

The second they disappeared, the mass of boys ran right through the space they once occupied, and a second after that, smashing into the locked doors. The ones in the back were able to stop and look around, wondering where the went. When they looked to the ground, all they saw was one school uniform and one gym uniform.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sarenji Haruna was alone in the locker room. Her friends moved on to class, while she got a little distracted. She was currently worrying over a certain brown haired boy. She noticed that the boy who she had a slight crush on always had a string of bad luck. Yesterday, he was almost hit by an asteroid of all things.

Grabbing her shirt from her locker and gripping it to her chest, a slight blush forming over her cheeks, she thought of all those things that he had to deal with, and always getting up from them like it was nothing. To her, he was incredibly strong person, yet so gentle, like when ever he took care of the schools plants, doing the only things that no one else would want to do.

"Yuuki-kun" She whispered out, her eyes glazing over.

She jumped when she heard three large bangs in the lockers, smoke coming out of three different ones.

"Ow! Damn it! What the hell!" Someone yelled in one of the lockers.

"Naruto, what just happened! I can't see!" Someone else said, this time, the voice was very familiar, and was coming from a locker a couple down from where she was.

"I don't even know anymore! Lala, where are we?" The first voice yelled out, sounding agitated.

"I don't know." This voice was feminine, and was the only one not yelling. "Warp-Kun is only used in emergencies, so I can't specify the destination."

Haruna was confused one what these people were talking about. She could make little to no sense from what was being said.

"It's cramped in here, I can barely move." The second voice said in a lower tone.

"Yeah? Well at least _you_ didn't land on your head. I don't think I can feel my feet." The first voice responded.

"Wait! I think I found something! I think I can open wha-" The locker shot open, spilling out an unsuspecting Yuuki Rito. Some more smoke accompanied him, covering some of his modesty, seeing as she was naked. He looked around dazed, until his eyes layed on his crush, Haruna.

Who was only wearing a bra. Of which was a bit much for Rito.

"S-Sarenji-san?"

With that, there was silence. One could hear a pin drop as the two red faced teens stared at one another.

"Rito, did you just say Sarenji?" The first voice spoke out, it's voice filled with dread. When there came no reply, the voice got it's answer. "Shit."

"S-Sarenji-san! It's not what it looks like!" Rito yelled out in desperation, standing and walking over to the still dazed girl. With his arms out, the young girl began to panic, thinking that this boy was gonna do _something_ to her.

So, she screamed, slapped him out cold, and ran away.

When she left, the locker room was once again filled with silence. It remained like so for a few more seconds before the first voice, Naruto, spoke.

"Well, that all went down the drain." After said comment, the locker burst open, Naruto's feet flopping out from up top, disappearing into the smoke.

After that, Lala fell out of her locker, landing in a perfect seiza position. She began to stretch out her arms when Naruto jumped out of the smoke, shaking his head, taking steps to either side.

"I'm good! I'm okay!"

Lala at him with with a bewildered look. Naruto was standing there with not only clothes on, but also garments that he was not wearing before. He had on a pair of thick, black sandals, loose black pants, which had a few black container's of sorts strapped to them, a green short sleeved shirt, his right arm with some sort of arm guard on it, with a black fingerless glove on his hand, which also had a metal bar on the back, along with holes where the knuckles were. His left arm and hand still only had the bandages over it.

He also had on a tattered, crimson scarf around his neck. His blindfold was replaced with a cloth that had a metal bar on it, with something that looked like a swirl of sorts with a triangle, but it had a scratch going along the whole width of it.

He was also taller, just about making it to six feet.

With a final shake of his head, he righted himself, he looked to Rito, who was sprawled out on the floor, and over to Lala, both of which were naked.

"Okay, what happened to our clothes?"

Lala looked at him, before deciding to answer his question first. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun can only warp a living unit, which means not clothes." She said with a wink.

"But that makes me confused, because you are wearing clothes right now."

Naruto looked at her with a small smile. "That is kind of the reason why you shouldn't marry me, Lala. It's part of some complications that I have going on with my life. I'll tell you more later, but first, we need to get Rito dressed. You know how we ca-"

"_Lala-sama!"_ The two looked to the door to see Peke there with both Rito's and Naruto's clothes.

"Peke. Perfect timing." Naruto said as he walked up to Peke, taking the clothes from the small robot. "Your a life saver, you know that?"

"_Thank you very much."_ Peke bowed at the complement, before flying towards Lala.

Rito woke up after Naruto was able to put his clothes back on.

"Come on, I think you deserve a brake after today."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Lala were sitting at the back of a nearly river. It was around seven, so it was dark out, mostly illuminated by the street lights. Naruto was wearing the same clothes that he wore in the locker room.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Naruto stayed silent for a bit, staring at the river as the water moved by. Letting out a breath, he began.

"Lala, you should just go."

At this, Lala puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "No! You promised that you would let me live with you!"

Naruto just let out another sigh.

"Lala, I know what your doing. Your just using me so you don't have to marry some other complete stranger."

"But, at least I'll be married to you-"

"Who is a complete stranger. You only know my name Lala, that's it. Besides, I'm not someone you would want to marry, trust me." Naruto said with a solemn look. At Lala's silence, he continued.

"Marriage is supposed to be between two people who love each other, Lala, for better or for worse. I disagree with you father or whoever for trying to arrange your own hand, but I also disagree with the fact that you want to marry me just to get out of it."

Lala was looking at Naruto with a great deal of admiration. This person had the exact same feelings as her, and she couldn't help but to feel an incredible joy from it.

"So what you are going to do," Naruto said looking at Lala, who stared back at the headband, "Is to go out and find someone who you love. Be damned if anyone else thinks that their not good enough. If he fills your heart with love, brightens the day just by being by your side, that you trust with every fiber of your being, then he's good enough for you."

Lala looked at Naruto, who was giving her a small, heart warming smile. She couldn't help but to feel her heart skip a beat. A feeling she never felt before was filling her heart, something in her chest pulling towards the blond.

"N-Naruto." She let out a small whisper.

"Lala-sama!" Someone yelled out. The two looked behind them to see a silver hired man wearing some sort of armor resembling bones, and wearing a black cape.

"What the..." Naruto muttered out, becoming more lost in the past two day's events.

"Zastin!" Lala yelled out, her voice slightly wavy at the sight of the while clad knight.

"Lala-sama, I have come to take you back home. We need to hurry and find you a suitable husband." He said, trying to reason with the young girl.

Lala looked at Zastin, obviously scared. She looked back to Naruto. He gave her a smile and a nod. The simple gestures were able to give Lala incredible reassurance, and for some reason, determination like nothing she's ever felt before.

Looking back at Zastin, who was surprised to see such an intense fire within her eyes. "No! I am not going back! I... I've decided that I'm am going to find someone who I want to marry, and I've decided that I want to marry him!" She yelled out, pointing to Naruto.

"Wait, what? I said not me! Anyone but me!" Naruto yelled out, but fell on deaf ears as the white knight seemed to be thinking it over. "Please Kami, give me a hand here."

"I see. As such, I must respect the first princess' wish! But I cannot allow some measly Human to marry Lala-sama. So, right here, right now, I will test you Human, to see if you are worthy of Lala-sama's hand!" The white clad knight yelled out dramaticly.

Naruto was silently cheering to himself. _'Yes! All I have to do is take the fall and I'm free!'_ Looking over, he saw Zastin prepare for battle by drawing his sword, which seemed to be made of light or energy or something. _'Alright, this is gonna hurt, but it'll be worth it.'_

"Wait!" Lala yelled out objectively. "Zastin, you know that isn't fair! You know a Human can't possibly go against you, who is said to be the best swordsman on planet Deviluke."

Zastin took on another thoughtful look, wondering what to do now.

Naruto on the other hand, was dead silent at what he heard. The supposed strongest fighter? And on a whole other planet?

His mouth watered at the thought. How could he resist such a treat. Taking his left hand, he grabbed his hitai-ate, and moved it to his forehead. Looking up to the sky, Naruto gave his thoughts. "Kami, I hate you for putting me in these situations."

With that, he turned to the white knight.

"Yo! Bone boy!" This caught the knights attention, making him turn with an agitated look on his face. Naruto rose his hand, make the 'come on' gesture. Lala stood to the side, wondering what Naruto was trying to do.

Zastin took the challenge, and charged at the blond, raising his sword over his head and bringing it down, forming a cloud of dust to cover the Human.

"Narutooooo!" Lala yelled out, tears in her eyes. What was he thinking! No Human could go up against a Deviluken!

Zastin, on the other hand, was shocked, his blade was stopped in the air, and he couldn't move it. Something was holding his sword.

As the smoke began to dissipate, he got a chance to see his sword. There was something gripping the blade, something red. It looked like a gauntlet of some sort.

"A fights you want?"

The smoke lowered more, showing the blonds arm and shoulder. His shoulder was torn apart from the the inside out, his blood trickling up his arm, and forming the armored hand.

"A fights you get."

The smoke lowered more to reveal the Humans large grin, filled his fangs, scaring Zastin. Just what the hell was he fighting?

"But you know what they saw,"

The blond rose up his head, revealing his eyes. Bleeding crimson, black rings circling the Iris, three tomoe's on each ring, each ring spinning, one to one way, the next the opposite way.

"Careful what you wish for."

**XxStoryendxX**

**Man, finally done! Took me forever! Hope you all liked this long chapter.**

**Be sure to review!**

**Also, if you wanna know what I'm gonna be modeling the blood armor, then look up Abara gauna, or go to and look up Abara.**


	4. ShowDown! Naruto vs Zastin

**Hey everyone. Braking my pattern of alternating one story, then the other. I just couldn't really wait to write the fight scene. My first one, so no guarantees that it'll be any good.**

**I'm just gonna say, holy damn you guys reviewed fast. Not only eight hours and you got in 11 reviews, and I posted that sucker at one in the morning. But anyway, thank you all for the reviews. Just got a comment for a couple of em.**

**Cloves- It's not exactly the Sharingan, but it's the eye of the Juubi.**

**YoukoTaicho- Yes, I did like the episode, and I kind of popped up a few ideas for it, if it makes it to the story.**

**Inubot86- Sorry, but Naruto is not gonna have a harem. I personally feel that the harem thing is a bit overused. Plus I have no idea how to do a harem fic, and slightly paranoid that I will never finish this if it does turn to a harem, since I have rarely seen a completed harem fic. But if anything, Rito will probably get the harem, if only a couple girls. Thinking of Haruna and Kotagawa.**

**Savoxgut- Concerning your questions: ...**_**What?**_** I literally understood nothing of what you asked. So if you could either restate them in another review, or PM me, that would be fine.**

**I was also mad at myself when I read over my work once it was posted. I still made freaking spelling mistakes, it ticked me off so much. MOTHER!**

**Sorry for the long wait for the update, but Something went haywire with my brain and I've been writing this fic piece by piece, which is weird considering all my other chapter were done in a single night. So as to give you an idea as to when I started the chap, look below.**

**So, I have just one thing I like to say, since I am a Halo fan.**

**BOYAAAH MATHA FUCKAS! CHIEF IS BACK BITCHES! YEEEESSSSSS!**

**Really, I was happy that they announced it at the Microsoft press conference. Any Halo fans that haven't seen or heard the news, look it up on YouTube.**

**In this chapter, you will also learn of the theme of what I really wanna kind of aim for. In one aspect, expect a bit of a dark Naruto. My reasons for this is , yeah, he's been alive for around 3k years. Of course he would change out of certain aspects of life, like maybe change in personality or usage of certain weapons. And also considering what I'm gonna have his history as. And NO! It is not gonna be one big flashback. I'm gonna drag this out a bit, and reveal things that are only relevant at the time.**

**I'm also gonna make Naruto's fighting capabilities more realistic, instead of people making it to nearly God-like statures. So he'll definitely be fast, but not have the strength of the Hulk, least not with muscles alone. I also wanted to make Zastin more capable in a fight, since he is supposedly one of the strongest in the their kingdom.**

**Remember to review after the story, alright guys? And be sure to give ideas, like how YoukoTaicho did, like arc ideas, fillers, ect. Not miniscule details.**

**Well, I kept you all long enough.**

**XxStoryStartxX**

"Careful what you wish for."

With that, the "Human" spun, twisting his right arm to hold the blade still, letting it not move an inch, and ramming his left elbow into Zastin's side, then immediately launching his fist upwards, nailing the white knight in the side of his mouth.

Zastin spun with the force, letting go of his blade in the process, and backed away from Naruto. Bringing his hand up to his cheek, he felt for anything amiss. Just finding that it was numb, he looked back to the blond. _'He hits hard. It felt like I was just hit with steal.'_

Naruto stayed in the same pose for a second longer, before slowly straitening himself up. "Heh, what the hell am I doing?" He looked back to Zastin, before tossing him his sword, who caught it with practical ease. "We can't have a fight..." Naruto began to reach behind with his left hand, the right still with the blood forming around it. Shuffling around behind his back, he took out a large pair of headphones, "Without the proper music."

Letting out a psychotic grin, he brought the headphones around his neck, then taking out a small, rectangular device, and plugging the headphone's cord into it. After pressing a few buttons on the device, the thing began to blast out some very loud, very fast noise. (You can choose whatever song he plays, I'm no good with choosing proper music, unless someone can choose for me after reading this.)

_'This is music? How can these Earthlings listen to such irritable noise?'_ Zastin thought as he winced.

"Get ready," Naruto said, making Zastin look up to him, baring his blade to the creature in front of him. "I'm not one to go easy or hold back. I'll just refrain from using any of my more _'special'_ techniques."

With that said, Naruto charged.

Zastin was only able to bring his sword up and force the Human's punch to the side. _'Such speed.'_ Was his thought as he was pushed back, only being able to defend against the attacks being thrown at him. The boy was a blur, always throwing punches with his right, armored fist, while the left, bandaged one was delivering palm strikes. Sometimes, he would even straiten out the arm and thrust forward.

As the blond kept up his assault, the two began to move away from the river. Lala was left behind and seeing as the two were moving away, she took to the skies, following the two.

Naruto was not letting up, keeping the heat on the silver haired alien. He was keeping him on the defense, waiting to see how the soldier would counter. Yet there was none. There was no sign of resistance or to move away. It was like he either didn't know how to fight, or he wanted to stay in his current position. What set him off was the fact that the alien never took his eyes off of him, following his every move. _'Where have I seen those eye's before?'_

"Come on! Is this the best that the 'strongest' can do!" Naruto yelled as he threw another punch, making Zastin bring up his sword to defend, holding it upside down. The two held there for a moment, their strength matched as Naruto tried to push past the defense.

He looked around, and saw that they were under an old bridge. Trash was littered all over the place, several stone pillars holding up the bridge.

"You do best to not underestimate me." Zastin said, slightly panting. Zastin then pushed Naruto back, and made a sideways slash with his sword. Naruto bent backwards at the knees, letting the blade pass over him, then bringing his hands to the floor and brought his legs up, flipping backwards. Landing in a crouch, he looked up to see Zastin charging at him this time. Standing strait, he watched as Zastin made to stab him.

Sidestepping to the left, he let the blade past him. He brought up his arm to slam down on the being. He thrust down his arm, but was surprised when Zastin slid to the side slightly, his body dodging the attack by a few inches, before he brought up his left leg, spinning on his right, and slammed the flat of his foot into Naruto's face.

The force sent Naruto flying back a bit, before using his feet to slow to a stop. His face was sent back from the kick, and brought it back after he stopped to see Zastin charging again. This time, Zastin made a slash to the right with both hands, Naruto ducking from the attack, before Zastin shot his left elbow at Naruto. He was able to catch it, before Zastin then brought his left leg up again for a kick, aiming for the blond's stomach. Before it could connect, Naruto jumped back.

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the ground, he rushed at Zastin once again. At this, Zastin smirked, _'That won't work again.'_ With that, Zastin brought up his sword, bringing it upside down again. As Naruto threw another punch with his right hand and made contact with the blade, Zastin slanted the blade so the fist would fly over him. Ducking under Naruto's defense, he got in a punch to Naruto's gut.

Flying back again, Naruto landed on his side, sliding on the floor before he rolled and came up standing. He held his head down, making Zastin believe that he broke the boy's spirit.

That was until he saw said boy's shoulders shake, and the sound of a giggle or a chuckle could be heard. Soon after, the blond brought his head back, letting go with a full blown laugh, a hand brought over his eye and forehead. "HAHAHA, MAN! Now that was good!" Naruto brought his head towards the alien, his hand removed from his face, and now pointed to the alien, "Your crafty, you know that? You were just studying my movements! Now I know where I've seen that look in your eyes. Those were the eyes of my people. Always analyzing and figuring out our opponent. The words of a wise man! 'The most dangerous opponent is not the strongest or the most skilled, but the one that can adapt.' True wisdom if I do say so myself!" Naruto yelled out loud, Zastin looking at him with a look that said 'What the hell?'.

"Now then, back to the show." Naruto said aloud, facing Zastin once again, before a thoughtful look came across him. "Oi, tell me, you ever hear of an ancient fighting style called Kung Fu?" At Zastin's look of confusion, Naruto got his answer. "It's an interesting martial arts that Humans developed in China. It's incredible really, an art all in itself." As Naruto was talking, the blood around his arm began to dissipate, turning to dust. Zastin then noticed that the wound on his shoulder was gone, just the tear in the shirt.

After that, Naruto went into a stance, one that looked relaxed, his knees bent, back loose, and his arms up with the hands in a lazy pose. "Just a little something I learned in my travels." Naruto then closed his eyes and began to take deep, slow breaths. (Just for the record, I know almost nothing about Kung Fu XD)

Seeing as Naruto was not going to make a move, Zastin charged forward, his blade in both hands and grinding against the floor to his left. Once he was close enough, Zastin then brought up the blade as fast as he could, bringing forth a wave of power to the boy.

Naruto spun the his left, avoiding the blade, his eyes flying open, and with the spin, backhanded his right fist into Zastin's face. Zastin took a few steps back, shutting his eyes due to the pain. His eyes opening, he quickly looked to Naruto, seeing him still in the pose that he hit him with, his back to the white knight.

With more caution, Zastin attacked once again, bringing his weapon to the side, ready to make a slash. When he was in range, Zastin made a left slash. Naruto, by what seemed like instinct, spun to his left and ducked under the blade, body facing the alien. Seeing this, Zastin quickly swung his blade back at the boy, but didn't even see what happened afterwards.

Naruto, seeing the blade coming back, begun to swing his body to his right, but jumped while doing so, his body parallel to the blade, as his left foot, then his right, made contact with again, Zastin's cheek. As Naruto made his landing, Zastin's body took to the air, parallel to the floor. Naruto continued with the momentum of his spin, and delivered a ferocious punch to the silver haired man's stomach, sending the man back.

After sliding to a stop, Zastin was slow to get up. Getting up onto one knee, Zastin faced the ground as he coughed. After a minute, he looked to the blond, his eyes filled with anger, even more so when he saw the smile on the human's face. Getting up, he looked down to see his armor was cracked. _'He hits _really_ hard.'_

Looking to his side, Zastin grew a smirk. He quickly grabbed a large block of wood, probably was once a table, and threw it too the blonde, who grew a surprised look.

Thinking quick, Naruto pulled his legs up from under him, falling onto his back as the block of wood sailed mere inches above him. Bringing his legs up to a curl, he was ready to jump back to his feet. That was before the table passed and saw Zastin directly above him, his sword above his head.

"Shit." Was all Naruto was able to say before the blade was brought down. Kicking his legs up, Naruto dodged the blade, but Zastin was quick to pick it from the ground and continue while he had this opening. Naruto, who was stuck standing on his head, neck, and shoulders, began to use his arms to start spinning. As Zastin tried to attack, he was surprised to find himself pushed back. Looking down, he saw the blond spinning and heading towards him, his legs spread out to hit anything that was unfortunate enough to get in it's way. Having no clue as to how to fight this, he improvised.

Keeping a distance from the legs, Zastin brought his sword down, only for the feet to kick away the blade and getting a shot to his side before backing up. Stepping forward again, he blocked a leg with his left forearm and brought his sword up, tip pointing to the ground, and ready to stab at the little annoyance. Naruto quickly shot the leg that was stopped up to Zastin's chin, lifting him off the ground.

The knight was able to land on his feet, but was a few paces away from the blond. Anger filling him, he charged and sent a stab strait to Naruto. Seeing this coming, he spun his back towards the blade, launched his feet forward, and used his arms to jump. His back at an arc, the sword missing him, the tip barely missing the blond's head. His feet then landed on the blade, his body straitening, his hands over his head were clenching each other, and brought them down on the back of Zastin's head, using the force to launch himself over the white knight.

The alien's face met the ground, forming a crack in the cement. After Naruto landed, he turned around to see Zastin still kissing the ground and stayed like that for a few more seconds. Naruto then felt a wave of power shoot out from Zastin, the aura around him filled with hatred. Bringing a fist up, the knight slammed it into the floor, crushing whatever was in its path, pushing himself up. Getting up, the white haired man looked to the Earthling, his eyes looking empty.

"_I'm done playing around now kid. You really pissed me off, and now it's time for you to know your place."_ The voice was empty, echoing throughout the underpass. Naruto had only one thought going through his head as Zastin said this.

"Oh boy." Suddenly, Zastin was a blur, catching Naruto off guard. Following instinct, he raised his arms to defend. He then felt immense pain shoot through his right arm. As the sword pierced the skin, Naruto was already making a dive to his side, and with the force of the blade, he was sent flying.

Naruto rolled on the floor for a few yards before stopping. Bringing himself up, holding his arm to his chest. Zastin watched this with a cold smirk. "Have you had enough _kid_? This ain't some game that you could just play around in. If you know what's good for you, you'd stay down, got it?" With that, Zastin turned around and began to walk away. He was about to call out to Lala, but he heard chuckling behind him. As fast as lightning, he turned around to see Naruto standing there, his arm hanging on by a slab of skin and muscle, laughing as though he just saw the funniest thing in the world.

Naruto continued to laugh for a couple minutes before he calmed down enough to speak. "Oh man, now this is getting exciting. Haven't had damage like this done for at least a decade I think. I'm really starting to enjoy this fight. Your a good challenge." Naruto was stretching his bandaged arm, letting the damaged one hanging limp. The arm was cut at the lower third of his forearm, blood pooling down from a few major vessels. Gripping the nearly severed arm, he said one thing, "Well, this is just gonna get in the way." He then gave a tug on the arm, tearing it from the attached skin, and tossed it off to the side.

Zastin stared in shock. This Human had just torn off his arm, and was laughing about it, a psychotic grin never leaving his face. How the hell could this Human shrug off such pain.

"But you know," Naruto looked at Zastin, his eyes now filled with what looked like fire(Think of the great eye in Lord of the Rings, where the red is like a freaking flame). "This fight ain't over." Bringing up the now stump that was his arm, he aim it at Zastin, who noticed that the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

Zastin only had an instant to bring up his defenses when he saw something shoot out of the boy's arm. His sword deflected a majority of the projectiles, but a couple got stuck in, luckily, his armor. Looking over, he found one in his shoulder plate. Grabbing it, he pulled it out to see that it was a long needle-like object, but made of the boys blood.

"An interesting ability I gained a while back. I'm able to control my own blood." Naruto said as he began to look at the stump. "as long as it is attached or connected to my body, I can turn it into anything I wish," Blood swirled out of his arm, forming a spiral before it formed a wicked blade, being thick and curved. "But once it disconnects, it becomes practically useless," The blade then dissolved, into a goop-like substance, before he swung his arm out to Zastin, the blood sent flying towards him. Zastin jumped to the side, avoiding the blood as it splattered against the floor and part of a pillar behind him.

"But," Naruto continued, "It does have one function that I really like about it." Naruto said as his eyes took on an evil glint. Zastin looked on, ready for anything to happen.

"Boom."

His sword and the floor behind him suddenly exploded, sending him flying off to the side. His whole world became a blur for some time, his ears ringing. After a while he could hear the being before him laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MAN! That NEVER gets old! You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto was on a knee, his arm wrapped around his stomach.

Zastin was on his hands and knees, panting, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Yeah, you see, I can make my blood explode. Saved my skin a few times, I can tell ya that much. Useful against weapons that gets blood on em." Naruto explained. Zastin was shocked at the news. What the hell had that type of ability in all of the universe? Getting up, he glared at Naruto, his chest and shoulders heaving.

"What the hell are you?" He said. Stopping his laughter, Naruto looked to him with a look of indifference, betraying nothing as to what he felt towards the question. After a moment, Naruto gave off a feral grin.

"That's a damn good question."

Naruto became a blur, zooming to the sides in a zigzag fashion, kicking up dirt in his wake. Zastin stared in wonderment as he watched the speed. Getting ready, he bared his sword, preparing to time his attack.

Following where the trails of dirt and dust were going, he swung, his blade flying to the right. His mark was nearly true, but the blond was skidding on the ground under the sword, his left leg forward, the right bent under him. "Drunken fist!"

Seeing as his swing was too large, and the blond was quickly getting up, Zastin threw out a left punch, aimed for the boy's chest. The boy spun, catching the offending arm under his left arm, nailing the alien's chest with a knee strike from his right leg. Zastin felt as though that his chest was about to collapse from the force, and tried to take a step back, but his arm was still held firm in the human's grip.

The blonde sent his leg up, slamming that into Zastin's chin as well, this one knocking his breath out of him, before he let go of his left arm, and brought his down with another elbow strike onto his shoulder, nearly severing his arm from it's socket.

Biting through the pain, he brought up his sword, and made to stab. The blonde spun once again, his arm to his chest. Zastin was caught off guard when the boy's ponytail(There a proper name for it for a guy?) smacked into his face, forcing him back a few more steps.

Looking back to the boy, he saw that the blonde's arm was dangling at his side. He was waving side to side, that smile still on his face. Without warning, Naruto sped off, body low to the ground, his arm back.

Zastin brought his sword down, hoping to cut off the blonde. Naruto merely spun his body, coming to a near stop, as he had his left arm swinging around as though it was dead weight. After a couple, quick steps, Naruto lashed out with his arm. Zastin was able to lean out of the attack, but the blonde was still in his guard.

With his arm to his right from the heavy swing, Naruto ducked forward, headbutting Zastin in the gut, stunning him for a moment. Spinning once again, Naruto was able wrap his arm around around Zastin, spinning him around as well, before letting him go and, letting gravity do it's job, fall to the ground. Zastin impacted the ground with enough force, from both the fall and the speed the Human launched him with, to put him in a daze.

Naruto continued to spin as he made his way to the fallen alien before leaning back, falling next to the alien, and slamming his left elbow into the white knight's chest. Zastin's eye's flew open, letting out a pained gasp as he rolled away from the blonde. Getting to his feet, he looked to the ground as he held his ribs, knowing that a couple of them were broken. _'Damn it, if this keeps up, I might rally lose.'_

Looking up, he found the blond making his way towards him, this time, his left hand picking something out of his pockets, before taking out five, diamond-like knives with rings at the base of the handles. He put a finger through each ring, before he begun to spin them around, and stopping with his hand in a fist. The knife on his thumb being held in his grasp, held in a reverse fashion, and the other four pointing strait out. He brought up his fist in a guard pose in front of his face, and began to let loose some punches and jabs, along with a few strait kicks, to the white knight. The alien was able to dodge and block the attacks with ease, but was surprised at what happened next.

The boy jabbed what was left of his right arm at the alien, thinking nothing of it, he merely backed away slightly, allowing the stump to come short. He was not expecting another needle to shoot out from his arm. Zastin was able to avoid the strike going for his chest, but his arm received a deep gash, but nothing to worry about. When he looked to the boy, he saw that he stopped, the large needle still attached to his arm, coming out from the center of the stump. "Almost got ya there." Naruto said, the smile never leaving his face.

Blood began to pore out of Naruto's arm, staying on the large needle. The blood continued to form around it, and to Zastin's shock, began to make bone, that began to take up the entire form of a human arm, and began to form tendons, then muscle, blood vessels, and then finally skin.

"Guess I can't use that trick again," Naruto said, a slight look of dejection on his face, looking to his arm. The human was wobbling a bit, as though he was dizzy. He staid silent for a bit, before looking to Zastin, another insane grin on his features. "Guess I'll just have to use another, eh?"

He then placed is hand over a splotch of blood that was on his side, and his hand glowed a ghostly black. Smoke suddenly exploded out of no where, completely hiding the blond. Zastin prepared himself, bring his sword up, ready to guard against anything this monster would bring out.

After waiting for over a minute with nothing coming from the smoke, which was beginning to dissipate, Zastin saw the shadow of the human in the smoke. The figure was moving in what the alien presumed was his direction. When the being exited the smoke, he saw that the blond now what seemed like an incredibly large sword strapped to his back, along with something that was completely wrapped in bandages. He couldn't make out any details since the weapons were on the boy's back.

He was also placing on another arm guard, and another black glove, the same as the last one, was on his right hand again. He stumbled a bit as he was walking towards Zastin, making the alien curious as to his health.

_'Why's he stumbling? He can't be tired, he's not even winded. It's as though he's struggling to stay up,'_ Were Zastin's thoughts. As he looked to the blond, trying to find some clue to press some sort of advantage, he noticed the blood that caked most of Naruto's right side, which was quite a bit of blood.

_'The blood,'_ echoed through his mind. Of course, the human was running low on blood. He used too much, and was now suffering from blood loss, and had to resort to another form of battle. Smirking at his find, he sought to press this grateful advantage that was given to him. If he had to change tactics, then that means he had the boy on the run. While the boy's head was down, Zastin made his charge.

Moving as fast as he could, he was on the human in seconds, his sword poised to strike. As he swung, the blond was barely able to jump back from the sword. While in the air, he grabbed the handle of one of the weapons on his back.

Wanting to attack while the blonde still didn't have his guard, Zastin made another rush, jumping to the air, his sword held back and making to stab the blond. Faster than what his eyes could follow, the human swung the weapon off his back and met the point of his sword with his own, halting the white knight's attack.

They both stayed like that for all of two seconds, before the Human swung the weapon to the right, using the momentum to spin himself forward while the blade was now the farthest away from the alien. Grasping the hilt with both hands, Naruto swung the weapon with all he had to Zastin. He was already waiting for the attack, his sword braced for the impact. He wasn't expecting it to hit _really_ hard. With the contact, Zastin's arms buckled under the force, the side of his blade slamming against his side, and launching him up through the bridge.

Zastin was in shock from the hit, the force, along the pain from his ribs, making him black out for a few seconds, before shaking it off. While in the air, he rightened himself, making his landing and making a small crater from the impact. Looking to his side, he saw that his armor in the area was cracked, making him scowl.

While in the air, he was able to see the weapons on the being's back, and a closer look of the one he was using. The one he attacked with was something like a club, if anything. It was completely covered in bandages, which were completely white, and the hilt was long and colored tan, with a white skull at the end.

The other large weapon that was still on the boys back looked far more menacing. It looked like a slab of metal that was carved to make a sword. It must have been six or seven feet, the tip was curved inwards, and the blade was a dulled black, covered in splotches of red, maybe rust. He hoped. It was also wrapped in bandages, but not completely like the other weapon. He probably saw the bandages six or seven times on one side, all at random points of the sword, and some even crossing each other. The sword was also wrapped in chains, that were done in the same fashion as the bandages, a lock attached at where two chains crossed(Not Zabuza's sword, but one of my own design).

That wasn't all. There were also two sheaths, parallel to each other, on his back in a diagonal fashion, the hilts not at his shoulder, but above his right hip.

The human had quite a few weapons, and if this fight was any indication, he knew how to use them quite well.

He looked up when he heard something landing in front of him. He saw the human trying to catch his balance, swinging his arms back and forth. That's when he noticed their surroundings.

They were in the middle of a street, towering buildings surrounding them, all lit up with lights and signs, all different colors and shapes. For some reason, no one was around, not on the sidewalks, or in cars on the road.

He turned back to the blonde, who was standing strait, but still a little wobbly, the giant club resting on his shoulder, showing the boys incredible strength to hold up two massive weapons. His eyes still a fiery red, the rings spinning within his eyes, and that homicidal grin on his face.

"So..." Naruto began, "Zastin, I'd like you to meet my partner, Samehada," At the mention of the name, something began to ripple under the bandages of the club, freaking Zastin out.

"_Gigigigigi,"_ Came from the direction of the weapon. Scratch that, _now_ Zastin was freaking out.

"He's been a bit lonely since there hasn't been anyone to fight. He's just _dieing_ to play," Naruto said, hefting the weapon off his shoulder, holding it above the ground. There were still ripples moving under the bandages.

"_GIGIGIGIGIGIGI,"_ The thing made the same sound, only it was noticeably louder.

Naruto swung the the weapon behind him, the weight throwing him off balanced while in his current condition. He was left balancing on one foot, the other in the air, as though ready to make a giant step. Before he could blink, Naruto was gone, a trail of dust in his wake.

Acting on instinct, Zastin brought his sword up to parry Naruto's crushing blow, but had to step off to the side when his arm couldn't handle the pressure of the blow, both weapons slamming on the floor to his right. The two went on like that for a while, Zastin avoiding being crushed by the club whenever it was swung.

One thing that he noticed about the Human's attacks now were that they were more sluggish. He was using more strength to swing the weapon, making large arcs, and occasionally lost his balance. This is what was probably letting him survive against this monster.

Ducking under a swing, Zastin took a few steps back to gain some distance between the two. Seeing this, Naruto matched the steps and jump, raising Samehada with him, and brought it down on the white knight.

Bringing his sword up, his left hand laying flat on the side of his sword, Zastin was able to withhold the attack, but was brought down to a knee, the club resting on his shoulder armor to his left. Looking up, Zastin smirked at Naruto, who still held his grin.

"You will accomplish nothing if you continue to attack me with something as barbaric as a club." Zastin stated matter of factly. He watched as Naruto grew a confused look, before making his own smirk.

"Who said that Samehada was a club?" Zastin was now the one with a confused look. "Samehada was a legendary sword from my time, one of seven. Each held a special feature. Samehada here has two," At this, the blond grew a sadistic grin. "The first: It doesn't cut it's opponents, it shreds."

Zastin felt something grip his shoulder. Before he could react in anyway, Naruto yanked back the weapon, tearing the armor off completely, reducing it to shards. Looking to his shoulder, he was relieved to see that only the armor was taken off, his skin only receiving a gash.

Looking up, he saw that some of the bandages have been torn off. He saw what looked like blue spikes of some sort facing down the length of the weapon.

_'That thing could have taken off my arm.'_ Was the one thing going through Zastin's mind.

The spike like objects on the weapon began move, the ripples form under the still bandaged areas. The spikes then began to shift out, forming some oversized mace. The bandages were torn apart from the action, revealing that the weapon was entirely made up of those spikes. Turns out, the whole of the thing was not only blue, but also had shades of a rusted red throughout the length of it.

"Samehada's second ability was to siphon out anyone's Chakra when ever it got close, and transfer it to the user. One thing that only a few people ever even knew though, was that Samehada needed Chakra to stay alive. But as time went by, and Human's started to loose their ability to use Chakra, Samehada would have died. So it looked for another abundant food source that were found in Humans."

After this being said, Samehada began to shift, the tip of the weapon began to grow.

"He found one, one that was very easy to obtain from a Human, one that he could absorb the life force from."

The tip of the sword opened up, rows of sharp, jagged teeth showing. The spike began to grow in size as well, pointing out from the weapon. The rust red color began to spread over the body of the weapon, leaving only a few small areas of blue left.

"He found blood."

"_**GIGIGIGIGIGI!"**_

The great sword angled it's body, shifting till it was pointing right at Zastin. Looking at the creatures maw, he saw that the thing was drooling. Like, a lot.

"And this suites me just fine, considering my ability with my blood."

One of the many spikes on the now red creature shot out and stabbed Naruto in the arm, the _thing_ not even flinching in the slightest. There was then a red liquid running up the spike, and into the wound. "Samehada here has a memory of my blood, of my genetic make-up. Whenever he consumes blood, he re-forms the blood to make it compatible with me, so I don't become sick from injecting just random segments of blood."

Zastin's face turned pail as he listened to Naruto, feeling sick as he watched as the blood continued to enter this thing for a short while longer, before the spike removed itself.

"You're a fucking monster," Zastin said, a growl underlining in his voice.

Naruto took on a sullen face, putting on a small smile. The remark must have strung something in the blonde. He held that look for a while before breaking the silence, "The funny thing, I was first called that when I was a child, before I became one."

Zastin held onto his hardened face, not letting what was said distract him. He watched as the monster closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Zastin's muscles tensed, instinct taking over.

In an instant, the blonde was gone. Zastin jumped back, performing a flip as he did so as the great sword grind' against the floor in an arc where he had once been. Landing on his feet, he made a quick turn to his left, avoiding a quick stab that was made by the boy.

Zastin began back peddling before the being could make another swing. Too focused on the battle, Zastin was not paying attention to his surroundings, and tripped on the curb of the sidewalk, and was now tripping backwards. Naruto, watching as the white knight trip, swung his blade towards him, letting it go, sending Samehada flying.

Watching in shock as the creature flew at him, his back hit the wall of a building. Not even thinking, he spun along the wall, letting go a breath he didn't know that he was holding as he heard the weapon impact the wall, and not him.

Facing back to the street, Zastin immediately buckled his legs and slid down the wall, the second, demonic looking blade embedding itself into the wall just above his head. Feeling a dribble of sweat go down his brow, Zastin, thinking fast, lifted his sword and stabbed at Naruto, who jumped over the attack and flipped forward, landing on his blade.

Diving to the side and getting to his feet, Zastin turned to face his opponent. He was breathing heavily now and his arms were feeling week. He saw that the being standing atop the blade, looking down on him, wasn't even winded, a face of indifference on him.

Zastin knew he couldn't quit now though. This began as a fight to prove this man as a possible suitor for Lala-sama. It was now a battle for his survival. This thing he was fighting was definitely not Human. He held some powers that seemed to be unheard of in the whole Universe. If just this one being was giving him this much trouble, then an entire world of these beings could destroy the Deviluke empire. The mere thought of an army of these beings churned his stomach.

The blond stepped off his sword and grabbed the hilt, and with a yank the blade was free from the wall. As he held the sword at his side and walked towards the alien, the chains on the weapon began to rattle, giving the feeling of dread.

A sharp pain shot through his leg, making him yell out in pain. Looking down, he saw that the sentient sword had made it's way to him and bit him, it's teeth sinking deep into his skin. Looking up, he say that the Earthling had already crossed the distance between them and was now poised to lop off his head. Thinking fast, Zastin aloud his knees to buckle and fall just as the blonde began to make his swing.

As Zastin fell, he could feel his hair meet the blonde's blade, making a shower of white. When he hit the ground, he quickly made a stab at Samehada, making the sword let go of his leg to let out a pained hiss. Not bothering to look at Naruto, Zastin rolled away from them both, just as the giant sword was slammed into the ground.

Taking a couple steps back, he get to a knee to relieve the one he got bit with. Quickly grabbed his hair, he brought it into view. Letting out a sigh of relief, he found that only a couple of inches were sliced off.

Naruto watched as Zastin was looking at his hair, seemingly worried for its well-being. _'Heh, pretty boy,'_ Naruto scoffed in his mind. When the alien brought his gaze towards Naruto, he saw that there was an abnormally large fire in his eyes. Seconds later, power erupted from Zastin, kicking up the dust and dirt around him as he stood up, ignoring his wounded leg. The winds was pushing with an incredible force, a couple parked cars nearby were sliding back. Naruto only stuck his ground, leaning back slightly from the wind, and held a look of confusion and bewilderment. Samehada was able to nail itself to the ground.

The alien's eyes were filled with anger, like before he cut of Naruto's arm, but this seemed to go deeper. He glared for a few more seconds before finally speaking, his voice dark and filled with malice.

"No one touches the hair."

Naruto stared for a moment, dumbfounded by what he heard. It was like something from a movie, it was that cheesy. With his thoughts brought to a halt, his mouth ran on auto pilot.

"Oh shit."

Then Zastin charged.

Samehada jumped to the left, as Naruto dived to the right, avoiding the hack of the aliens sword. After performing a roll and ending in a crouch, he looked over his shoulder to see that the street was still buckling from the force of the attack, asphalt jutting out to point to the sky. Yanking his blade from the once street, Zastin slowly made his way towards Naruto, his eyes once again shaded.

Before Zastin could make the first move, Naruto rushed forward, his blade held back. As the blonde made to make another side swing, Zastin ducked down, twisting to block another attack from the sentient sword while the earthling's attack passed over him harmlessly. Kicking the side of the red creature, being sure to avoid the spikes, Zastin turned to face Naruto who was making a followup attack.

Seeing as his initial attack hadn't worked and the alien was ready to take advantage of his opening, he tried to jump away. In a blur of movement, Naruto landed some distance away, holding his side as there was a massive gash. Making sure the bleeding stopped, the blonde grabbed his sword with both hands.

Zastin stared down Naruto, daring him to make a move. Looking behind him he saw that the spiked sword was there, it's handle swinging back and forth like some tail. "Two against one? What an _honorable_ advantage you have," Zastin stated with distaste. "How cowardly you are to face me not on your own!"

Naruto didn't waver as the alien spoke, keeping a hardened face. After some time, the blonde let out a smirk. "Who cares about something as stupid as numbers. It doesn't matter who has what, if in the end, I'm the one that lives and your not. In a time of war, no one stops to think fair, but takes every fault of their opponents and uses it against them at every turn," Naruto said, seeing something change in Zastin's eyes. "You're the best, right? Then show me what you can do!" After that, Naruto dashed to his target.

Parrying the attack, Zastin jumped up as the weapon made to bite him again. Landing on the flat of one of it's elongated spikes, he jumped up and over the blonde, who was just turning around.

Naruto noticed Zastin after his armor clinked together after the landing. Bringing his blade around, he only sliced air as he found Zastin ducked down. Before he could even act, Zastin brought up his shoulder, ramming Naruto right in the gut. Lifting him off the ground as the blonde lost his breath, blood flying from his mouth. Zastin then punched the Earthling in the face, sending him spinning back from the force.

The white knight brought his sword up just in time for Samehada to bite onto the blade. The sentient sword started to growl as there was steam rising from it's mouth, most likely not being able to tolerate the heat of the green sword. Zastin began to shift his sword to through the creature off when his side went up in pain. Looking down, he saw that one of the thing's spikes had stabbed into his hip. Finishing what he started, Zastin swung his blade and sent the monster away, just avoiding a barrage of the spikes.

The battle field fell silent, it's occupants pausing to capture their barrings. Zastin knew that he was in a sticky situation, facing technically two opponents, with him inbetween. He didn't know how he was gonna get out of this. He noticed that the blonde's would from earlier, the one on his side, had not healed yet. _'So, whatever his healing capabilities have a limit,'_ Zastin began to think of how he could use this. This being seemed to heal from any attack, seemed unbeatable. But if it had a limit, then he just might be able to win.

His thoughts came to a stop as the words from the blonde from earlier rang in his ears. _'no one stops to think fair, but takes every fault of their opponents and uses it against them at every turn,'_ Looking down slightly, he began to contemplate before he stopped himself. _'Now's not the time to think about _this,' Looking up to face his opponent, his face stealing _'You're right, we don't play fair, never have. I am the best of my people. I'll show you what I can do!'_

Naruto, taking the look from Zastin as a sign, charged forward, making another attempt to attack.

Zastin braced himself, knowing that the weapon behind him was making it's way towards him. He knew which would make it first. Block the first, then counter the other. As he focused on the human, he was confused as when he saw the blonde change his stance. Instead of running, he was now grinding on the ground, left foot forward and out, while he held the sword over his right shoulder, ready for a swing.

Not really seeing anything different in the situation, he stood his ground, waiting to make his move. But in an instant, he noticed the human's speed. _'Shit, he slowed down so they would attack at th-'_ Zastin didn't have time to finish his thought as he blocked the massive sword with his own, straining himself to hold it back, and leaving his back wide open. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the beast was ready to ram him, shifting it's spikes so they were trained forward.

Thinking fast, the swordsman jumped, letting the force the blonde was using in his attack to push him out of the way. Slightly shocked at how fast he was moving away from the two, he braced his feet as they met the ground, slowly bringing him to a stop. Looking at the two, he saw that he was pushed a block and a half away.

Naruto started to walk in Zastin's direction, weapon on his shoulder. Noticing his partner wasn't beside him, he looked back at the sentient sword, which was hanging back. Looking to it's wielder, the great sword began to make that familiar sound. _"Gigigigigigigi."_

"What do you mean you're done?"

"_Gigigi"_

"His sword?"

"_Gichigichigichigichi"_

Looking back to Zastin for a second, Naruto let out a sigh. "I get it. You don't like anything hot," Naruto began to walk towards Zastin as Samehada retracted his spikes. "Guess I'm on my own again."

As Naruto got closer, the alien was able to see his face, his eyes hidden by his hair, another psychotic grin the only thing visible. "Just the way I like it."

Naruto made another mad dash to Zastin, his right hand holding his sword as his left arm was out in front of him.

Zastin prepaid for the strike, sending his sword forward. Before the blonde was in range, he brought forward his own sword, bracing it to ram right into the white knight. Caught off guard, Zastin panicked and began to back pedal to lessen the force, but did little when their swords made contact. Zastin was being pushed back, his feet sliding along the ground, the earthling not even slowing down after the impact.

Naruto kept up the push for about 3 streets before swinging his blade, sending Zastin flying back and slam into a wall, sliding down a couple feet, Zastin instantly felt a sense of deja vu. Looking up, he jerked his body to the right, just as Naruto's sword stabbed into the wall where his heart used to be. Seeing the 'human' still making his way to him, he realized he just chucked the weapon at him, and was making a B-line right towards him.

Bringing his sword up, he waited till the boy was close enough. Naruto placed a hand over his wound, making the alien think that he was in pain, and paid it no mind. Slamming the blade down, Zastin watched as Naruto merely twisted out of the way, avoiding the strike, and bringing his hand from his wound. Zastin was hit with a realization, one that he felt stupid for even forgetting. Bringing an arm up to guard, was was smashed into the sword that was still in the wall by what seemed to be a staff of blood.

Shaking off the impact, Zastin ripped his sword out of the ground and tried to hit Naruto with a diagonal slash. The blonde jumped over the attack and landed on his own sword, the staff on his shoulder. Zastin took this chance to jump away and to gather his barrings. As he looked back to the blonde, he saw that what he was struck with was not a staff.

It was a scythe.

Red as death, the top of the shaft had dozens of spikes that were facing forwards and back, long, curved ones circling where the blade and shaft met. The blade itself was terrifying, being five feet long, the top half was smooth and even, where as the bottom half was more wicked looking, being jagged all along the blade. On the bottom of the shaft was a long set of chains going down, leading right to the blondes wound on his side.

"Always keep every ability of your opponent in mind. If they're doing something you are confused about, be cautious. These are the fundamentals that are to keep you alive. I almost killed you several times because you weren't following that guideline." Naruto said in a stern voice, staring down Zastin with eyes that he could not read, being filled with so much emotion.

Zastin gritted his teeth, and snapped back at Naruto, "Why do you keep on lecturing me! You are just a teenage human! You have no right, no standing to talk down to me like such!"

Naruto could only smile at Zastin, like a child with a secret. "You'd think so. A human, with the appeared age of a teenager. But," Naruto raised a finger as he sat into a crouch, "Looks are deceiving. Never look at your opponent with lesser skill, to underestimate them. When ever facing a new enemy, always assume that your original tactics will never work. You have gotten to arrogant of things that you assume you know. Are humans weak creatures that could never hope to face you? Yes. Have they always been that way? No.

"There are far more terrifying things that have been lost in the sands of time, young one. Great beings that would make you cower in fear, held great powers that you could not even comprehend! And it was _US_ that faced them, the old humanity, the ones that fought and _won_ against those terrifying monsters. But you know what?" Naruto asked with a sickly grin.

Zastin for his part, was stupefied by what the earthling was telling him. What could have he been talking about? If this human's, least he hoped it was human, powers were any indication, then what he said couldn't be too far off the truth. But aliens have been coming to this world for some hundred years now, and have witnessed nothing of the sort. So, this being was talking about a time far before then, something that predates their history. Or was forgotten.

He was brought out of his musings when Naruto asked the small question. Looking right at the warrior, he dreaded whatever would happen next.

Tossing the scythe in the air, Naruto grabbed the chain and began to quickly spin the weapon, becoming nothing but a blur. The spinning wheel of doom made contact with the wall he was next to, and began to saw its way into the wall with ease.

"You just _had _to pick the strongest one for a fight." With that, the blonde charged.

Keeping the weapon behind him, still spinning. Zastin was fearful now. He knew the advantages of such a weapon, and he didn't know of any way to go against such a thing.

Still some distance away, Naruto stopped spinning the scythe, but began to swing it in wide arcs, slashing the ground as he kept coming closer. Spinning once to the left and making a full circle, Naruto flew off the ground as he swung the weapon in a diagonal slash. Ducking down, Zastin was able to avoid the blood weapon as it was stabbed into the ground. He was surprised, though, when the weapon did not stop with that, but began to tear at the ground as the blonde continued to pull the weapon.

To focused on the weapon, he didn't see as Naruto threw a hand full of chain at him, impacting his stomach and pushed him back a bit. Looking to the earthling, he noticed that the chain was still attached to the wound. He began to wonder why. He ducked once again as the scythe flew right above his head.

Jumping back, he tried to think of a way to win this fight. The warrior was using both hands to use this weapon, maybe he could use that to his advantage. And the fact that the blade was so far up the shaft and was being wielded by the chain, it left the only opening inside his guard. And the chain... it was the only thing he could do.

He had his plan.

All he had to do now is wait to spring it.

Taking the initiative, Zastin charged. His opponent launched his weapon at him, but batted it away as he made his move. Bringing his sword up, he tried to slash the blondes chest, but was blocked by the chain in the boy's hands. Pushing the weapon to the side, Naruto smashed his elbow into Zastin's face, pushing him back.

Keeping his eyes on the blonde, he was confused when he only pulled on the chain, which was going past him. The realization smacking him in the face, he brought his sword over his shoulder and down his back just as the scythe got to him. What he didn't expect was Naruto to knee him in the gut, bringing him off the ground, before kicking him in the side, sending him into a building.

As the smoke settled, the white knights vision began to clear. Getting up from the pile of rubble he was on, he began to make his way to the exit that was eerily similar to his body's shape. Along his way, his mind began to wonder, mostly to the fact of how terrible these last couple days have been. First the princess decided to run away. Now he went through hell on this god forsaken planet to find her. Now he was fighting something that could possibly be the biggest threat to the universe. _'Worst... day... EVER!'_

Making it through the hole, he saw that the blonde was standing there with the sentient sword, another spike stabbed into him, blood noticeably entering his body. When the sword saw the swordsman, it hissed at his presence. Taking back it's spike, the sword jump up to a wall and began to climb away, looking oddly enough like a snake.

The two warriors stared down each other, Naruto with yet _another_ crooked smile, while Zastin's held nothing but furry. Taking a chance to look around, the alien saw something that he could use. Right next to him was a large car of some sort, but had a large empty bed as the back. Placing his foot under the vehicle, he 'gently' nudged it upward, sending it to two wheels. Reaching out and grabbing the closest part to him, he threw the thing right at the blonde, who had an 'Oh shit' face.

Naruto, caught by surprise, but still on guard, merely stepped to the side as the Ford flew right past him. Expecting his opponent to be rushing him, he looked to where he last saw him at the ready, but saw no one. Eyes widening in shock, he turned around just in time to block the slash that was aimed at his head, but didn't see the kick to his stomach. Staying on his feet, he slid back from the force for some dozen of feet. Bringing his head up, he had his usual grin up, excited about the new tactic.

Loosing himself, Naruto charged forward, swinging his scythe around his body, being sure his opponent wouldn't be able to guard too easily. When he was close enough, he swung the weapon up, circling his shoulder, but the alien was able to back away just in time. Grabbing the shaft, he made a jab with the opposite end, nailing him right in the shoulder.

The alien took this chance to make his own jab, and made to stab Naruto, who only pushed the weapon off to the side with his free hand. Realizing he had made himself open, he tried to back away again, but the Naruto didn't give him the chance, lashing out with an open palm strike to his chest, sending the white knight flying.

The second he landed, the blonde was on him again. This time, his attacks were ferocious and fast, Zastin doing everything he could to keep up with the speed. Not only did he need to avoid the blade and shaft, but also the chain, which followed every path that the weapon made, and kept the alien from countering, acting as a shield. In short, he was screwed.

Zastin, the entire time, was being pushed back, Not able to fully withstand the onslaught. Gritting his teeth, he took his chances and made to back away.

Naruto, seeing this, saw that the alien left his guard open just so. Pressing the opening, he grabbed the scythe with both his hands, and swung with all he could, intent on ending this fight.

_DING_.

The noise confused him at first, but saw that the alien had stopped moving just a second before, making sure the blade over shot it's target. But what stopped the weapon from striking him?

The shaft came just a hair's length away from his face. Looking up, he saw that it was a light post.

Looking back to the alien, he saw a wicked smirk.

_'son of a-'_.

Naruto didn't get to finish his thought as the alien instantly rushed forward. With both hands still on his weapon, he was left defenseless as the alien set off his trap, and stabbed his sword into his wound.

Grunting in pain, Naruto tried to back away, but Zastin wasn't going to let him. Spinning around, the white knight planned on slashing the blonde in half.

Naruto, seeing it coming, had only a few options to go with. Jumping up, he put his feet up front, connecting with the blade, but didn't cut. With the force the alien had behind the attack, Naruto was merely batted away.

Naruto took a brief moment to asses what the alien just did. Looking to his wound, he saw that he broke the chain. The smile that was on his face grew larger.

Twisting in the air, Naruto swung the scythe just as he was passing the corner of a building, stabbing into the wall, and canceled most of his speed. The weapon bent as momentum carried the blonde back, and slingshot himself back down to Zastin, who was some thirty storied down now.

Zastin watched as the earthling kept using his scythe. The look of hope washed away in a wave of disappointment. He thought that severing the chain would have done something, but from the looks of it, it hadn't. He was surprised, though, to see the blonde heading strait for him at an incredible speed.

Not sure where to run, he stood there like a dear in a headlight. The blonde began to swing his scythe around by the chain as he fell, preparing for an attack. Almost to the ground, he swung the weapon in a large arc, Zastin seeing this as plain as day, and jump back just a the scythe slashed the ground, and the blonde slamming into the street.

Dust and dirt were kicked up from the impact, clouding the earthling's 'reentry'. Cracks began to form in the ground, going whichever way.

Nothing moved, not until all the dust had settled did he see Naruto getting up fro the three foot deep crater he made.

"You were doing pretty good back there," Naruto said, snapping Zastin from whatever musings he had. "Going for where the chain was attached, smart move, although, it does nothing, really, but still good."

Zastin was still wondering about the whole strategy, why the earthling made something that looked so obvious a possible weakness. "Why?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, not fully capturing what the white knight was asking.

Not receiving any response, he asked again, "Why the chain? If you can't control your blood after it is separated from your body, then why is it still in that shape? Why make it look like you needed the connection?"

Not removing the giant smile, Naruto answered, "I never said it loses shape after it separates from my body. Just that I can't control it. The shape stays the same, using the iron in the blood to solidify and form a completely solid object."

Zastin looked down, berating himself for making such a stupid mistake.

"As for the connection..." Naruto said, pausing, making Zastin look up, looking like he was going to receive the greatest secret. "Well, it kept you busy, didn't it?"

Zastin didn't know what to feel after that. Anger seemed like an appropriate one, or maybe he should feel disappointed to have been manipulated so easily.

"You see, a lot of people think that's the case, the whole me needing a connection. So, with some new opponents, I use that, give them an objective that would get them no where, lead them away from what could really take me down."

The alien perked up at his words, but didn't get his hopes up. From what he could see, the earthling had a great regeneration speed, which he could control at will. The would on his side was already gone, supposedly because he didn't need the wound present anyway.

The further this battle was taking him, the further into despair he fell. This being was on a pedestal that he could never hope to reach. His speed was profound, beyond anything his species was capable of. His strength was beyond that of any human, and although less than a Deviluken, could still seriously damage one.

And these abilities. Far beyond anything in the Universe.

He was brought out of his thoughts once again as Naruto was still talking. "But, I have to congratulate you. That trap you set up, nicely done. I really didn't see that coming!" Pausing for a bit, looking to the sky and closing his eyes. He reached into a pocket and pulled out his music device, and turned off the music, the headphones around hid neck going silent. He continued, "But sadly... This fight has to come to an end."

Zastin took that sentence at full force, and got into a battle ready position. Naruto charged at him, running low to the ground, and throwing his scythe at Zastin, who smacked stepped to the side at let is pass. Without the chain, the weapon was useless now. As the blonde closed in, Zastin prepared to make a stab. When the blonde was close enough, he went with it.

Naruto didn't move to dodge.

With a sickening sound, Naruto ran right into the sword, impaling himself by the stomach.

Zastin was shocked at this. His opponent just ran right into his sword. He didn't want to kill him, but, from the way they have been fighting, he thought that he wouldn't have actually run into his attack.

The blonde only hissed in pain as he looked up, steam rising from where he was stabbed. He looked down to Zastin's eyes, and began to slowly, step by step, walk closer to Zastin, the blade going deeper into him.

After about a foot, the blade was sticking out of Naruto's back, yet he still came forward. Zastin was frozen in fear, never seeing something like this in his entire life.

The blonde kept coming, until his stomach met the guard. The two's eyes never left each other, one filled with fright, the other full of indifference. The blonde stayed like that for a bit, not speaking, not moving.

"One more thing," Naruto said, Zastin almost ready to panic. "Always be sure to kill someone when your ready to make a fatal attack so easily."

With that, Naruto reared his head back, and smashed his forehead into Zastin's face, sending him back, his sword still in Naruto.

Looking down, Naruto grabbed the sword by the hilt and unsheathed it from himself. Holding it, blood evaporating from the scorching blade, he slowly made his way to Zastin, who was still conscious, but was paralyzed, whether it was from fright, shock, or the hit, he didn't know.

Stopping just short of the alien, Naruto raised the sword above his head, that belittling look still on his face. Zastin still couldn't move, not sure of what was happening anymore.

"Thanks for the fight."

The blade came down.

With a crunch, the blade was stabbed into the ground a couple feet next to him, Zastin staring at it for what seemed like an eternity.

"Haven't had the chance to fight like that in a long time. Though, you are still a little green around the ears, I guess you never had to fight someone like us before."

Zastin could only stare in wonderment as the blonde talked. The rest fell on deaf ears as he took in more of this being before him. He was smiling, joking around as he talked. A fight. All he wanted was a fight, to fight something strong. He just had the amazing luck of being that thing to fight.

This being was strong, too strong. Strong enough to make the king himself nervous. Though he seemed to lack in raw power, he still had several abilities that he had yet to see. And if anything, he wasn't really human, if what he was saying for his age was anything. He had far too much experience in fighting, so much wisdom in war that he could never hope to achieve on his own.

"HEY! You listening!" Zastin was brought back as Naruto was crouched down in front of him, an annoyed look on his face. It looked so out of place with those eyes. "You better be! I am _not _repeating myself."

Zastin couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit. He was also funny, if only a bit. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through his body. Holding his side, he remembered what this should have been. _'Damn ribs.'_

He was surprised to see a hand in his face. Looking up to see the grin on the earthling's face, he couldn't help but to not hold anything against the being.

"Need a hand?"

Smirking, he grabbed the hand and pulled himself up with the blonde's help, hissing a bit from the pain. He was also someone who he could respect.

"Gigigigigi," was heard behind Naruto, who turned around to see Samehada, who was now blue again, holding the other sword and scythe in it's mouth.

"Thanks man." Taking the weapons from Samehada, he placed the sword on his back, and took the scythe and chucking it into the air, flying high above the buildings, before exploding.

Grabbing onto Samehada, Naruto put it over his shoulder before facing Zastin once more, "Oi, remember those things I told you earlier. I wanna have another match, got that?"

Zastin, laughing a bit, nodded his head. "Yeah yeah, I got it. But be ready, next time I'm kicking your ass." it was great that he could lose that sense of formality with a fellow warrior. Yes, this was definitely someone who he could respect. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

As Naruto began to walk away, Lala landed on the ground by the two. Catching their attention, they saw that she had a fearful look to Naruto, and was leaning closer to Zastin. Letting off a small smile, Naruto looked to Lala, who flinched.

"This is what I meant when I said I'm not the type of person you would want to marry, Lala. I'm a monster, something that doesn't deserve that privilege. It's better for the both of us."

Lala, for her part, was surprised. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell up a bit from the fact that all this man was doing was looking out for her, wanting the best for her. But at the same time, he terrified her. The way he fought was ruthless, bloodthirsty. She just saw the inside of this person, the dark, unhindered side.

Guilt filled her being. She felt like she was betraying him. All that kindness he showed her, and all she could do was turn her back. She didn't like the feeling, but she was terrified what this person was capable of.

"Actually," Zastin said, interrupting Lala's thoughts and making the two turn to him. I have made my decision, and have deducted that Naruto is the perfect candidate to be Lala-sama's husband."

Lala was speechless. She didn't know what to say, or feel either happiness or dread. Maybe she could clear this up with Naruto, or she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Naruto, on the other hand, just looked like his face just lost it's strength. "Wha-what? Marriage? But I'm completely unfit, aren't I? I mean, didn't you see any of that fighting? What the hell type of ruler would I be?" Naruto didn't care if he sounded desperate, he just wanted this all to end.

"Actually, Deviluke is an extremely militant empire. King Deviluke would chose none other than a being with such strength as yourself to rule after him."

Naruto's jaw dropped. There was no way that this could be happening. "But I can still refuse, right?" Naruto asked with hope drowning his voice.

"No. If you do, then that would mean war against your planet."

"... Fuuuuuuck," was Naruto could say. Turning to Lala with a strait face, he said only one thing: "I blame you."

Lala only had a innocent look of confusion.

Turning back to Zastin, Naruto was about to argue some more, but sirens filled the air, halting him.

"Oh shit! It's the 5-O! Everyman for themselves!" Yelled out Naruto, placing Samehada on his back in a hurry and bringing his hitai-ate around his eyes, and ran in a random direction.

Zastin couldn't help but to sweat drop. The next king could also be a little eccentric.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto yelled as he ran back and past them. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto yelled at the two. "What the hell are you doing! If they catch you here, they'll put you in jail!"

Zastin, at the word jail, had a mini flashback of a cop arresting him, and spending the night in said 'jail'.

Grabbing Lala's hand, Zastin ran, looking for a escape as he did.

"NOT AGAIN!"

**XxStoryendxX**

**God damn, that took me forever. I almost cried when I wrote that the fight was ending. I don't think I could have written any more. Anyway, sorry for the long wait.**

**And A little something I found out, I suck at fight scenes'! Let me know what I could do to improve 'em.**

**Just so you all know, I will explain Naruto's past, least some of it, gradually throughout the story.**

**No guarantee of a quick update, but let me know what you think of the story.**

**REMEMBER! REVIEW!**

**Let me know what you all think of a Bleach/To-love ru cross?**


End file.
